You Belong With Me
by DestielLove1
Summary: What if Elena was the one sent to 1994 instead of Damon and Bonnie. What if Kailena (Kai And Elena) where stuck in 1994 together how would there relationship develop. Kai/Elena. BETA:BrittLiz24
1. Silence

_What if Elena was the one sent to 1994 instead of Damon and Bonnie. What if Kailena (Kai And Elena) where stuck in 1994 together how would there relationship develop. Kai/Elena. _

**Edited 10-22-2016**

All Elena saw was white before everything went black. When she opened her eyes she was back in what looked like Mystic Falls and she was still a vampire.

_How is this possible, am I dead? _She wondered silently.

Elena saw no one. She heard no sounds. Where was she?

"Hello!" Elena yelled out, desperate for a response from someone _anyone_.

No one answered. Her voice just echoed in the distance. She decided it would be best to check the Salvatore house for Stefan and Damon, she prayed to whoever was listening that they were there.

When she arrived at the house and opened the door it was empty. _Silence_.

She had no idea where everybody was. The _other side _didn't exist but even if she was on the _other side _she would be able to see people. Wouldn't she?

They all got to come back to life...But she didn't. If she had to chose between her being dead or her friends she would pick herself even if she had no idea where the hell she was.

She missed her friends. Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan..._Damon_.

She sat down against the wall and silently sobbed. She knew that they wouldn't stop until she was back alive. She knew that. She wasn't even sure if she was dead or not. She sat there sobbing into her arms not even noticing that in the distance, _someone was watching her._


	2. Kai

**EDITED 10-22-2016**

After a couple minutes of crying Elena decided it would be best to get up and look around, iggnoring the deep pain inside of her.

Everything looked the same except for the fact that no one else was here. She checked all the rooms to see if anyone was there. No one was.

Elena froze when she heard the crack of a floor board. She turned around to see who was there, but much to her disappointment, no one was.

"Hello?" Elena called out, sighing.

"Hello.." A smooth sounding voice said from behind her.

Elena turned around to find a man standing their, smirking at her.

"Who are you?" Elena stuttered out, glancing around confusingly.

"You are not suppose to be here." He mumbled to himself, looking a bit troubled.

"Who are you?" He said to Elena turning in her direction.

"I asked you first" Elena said to him, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes at her. "_Kai_, my name is _Kai_. Now if you would answer my question I believe It's only fair."

"Elena.." Elena replied very hesitantly.

"What are you doing here _Elena_?" Kai asked her narrowing his eyes. Her name rolling of his tongue like silk.

"I don't know. I died and then I was her." Elena rushed out to say, desperate for answers.

If Kai was shocked he didnt show it.

"What are you doing here?" Elena returned his question.

"That is a long story for another time." Kai said taking a small stop forward.

"Am I dead...Are _we_ dead?" Elena asked, swallowing down the emotion that came over her with that question.

"Hmm..Not really. More like locked in a prison hell that looks exactly like the world except well..._No people_" Kai said, smirking at her.

"W-What that doesn't make sense- I died." Elena said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Someone must of put you her with me. Care to share who?" Kai asked stepping forward so he was only a few inches away from her.

"I don't know." Elena responded, sounding defensive.

Kai rolled his eyes, looking like he didnt believe a word the brunette was saying.

Then much to Elena's shock her head started to feel like it was burning, like it was going to explode. She dropped to her knees, realizing that Kai was doing this.

"_Who. Put. You. Here_" Kai asked slowly almost dangerously.

"I don't know!" Elena screamed out in pain, letting out a sob.

Kai sighed and stopped using his magic on her.

Once Elena recovered she insistently tried to charge at Kai but he stopped her throwing her into the wall with his magic quite easily.

"Now I would advise not doing that again" Kai said, rolling his eyes at the young vampire.

Elena got up and glared at Kai ignoring his advise and attempted to attack him, her vampire features showing.

Kai had her on her knees screaming in pain before she even reached him.

Kai knelled next to her. "How do we get out _Elena. _I'm guessing whoever put you in here will want to get you out soon enough."

"I don't know!" Elena yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

Kai sighed. "Well then your useless."

_Snap_

Kai picked up Elena's temporarily dead body and carried her to the couch lying her down on it.

Kai figured she had to know something and he would find it.

He gently pushed a piece of her hair out of her face. He had to admit she was very attractive. Wavy brown hair, dark brown eyes, _very_ nice figure.

He shrugged, not thinking much into it. He had not been around anyone in a very long time, including woman. He figured he would make himself something to eat to pass the time.

Once she woke up, he would find out what she knows.


	3. Questions and Threats

**Edited 10-22-2016**

Elena woke up gasping for air. The memories of earlier came flooding back.

She cracked her eyes open slightly flinching at the sight of the sunlight in her eyes.

Elena groaned loudly, her head was pounding.

She slowly sat up on the couch. She got up and walked to the kitchen and saw Kai, making food, whistling.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Kai said, turning around and smirking at her.

"You snapped my neck" Elena growled, glaring at him, half tempted to try and attack him agian at vampire speed but not wanting to add any more pain to her already hurting head.

Kai sat a plate in front of Elena she looked down. Pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Be careful, It's hot." Kai said, a grin coming to his lips as he stared at her.

"You snapped my neck!" Elena snapped at him once agian.

Kai sighed, nodding. "I did warn you not to attack me again, didn't I?"

Elena growled. "You attacked me first!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "True but I had my reasons..I needed to know what you knew."

"You could've just asked me!" Elena yelled, shaking her head and scoffing.

"Yes I could've...But I didnt want to. I like to get information by torture." Kai informed her, a serious look on his face.

Elena quickly got up to leave. "Wait!" Kai yelled after her.

Elena turned around to look at him. "What?" The brunette scowled.

"Sit, eat then we'll talk like civil people. I am the only other person in this world so I am the best you've got for now."

Elena sighed sitting back down, she began to pick at her food.

"So you can start ask me anything you want and then I'll get to do the same." Kia said smirking as he began to eat along with her.

"Where are we?" Elena asked as soon as he said that.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Like I already said Elena, we are in a prison that looks exactly like the world except no people."

Elena stared at Kai before sighing. "Why are we the only one's here?"

"Well I know why I'm here the question is _why are you here_?" Kai asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I already told you I was dead then there was a bright white light and then I was here." Elena said putting her hand on her forehead.

"Interesting." Kai said.

"Why are you here?" Elene asked.

"Lets just say I pissed of my coven." Kai said simply.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Well I killed a few of my siblings so I would be able to merge with my twin sister then kill her and then become the new leader of my coven and punish the people who wronged me." Kai said taking a bite of his toast like what he said was no big deal.

Elena stared at him. Her mouth hanging open. "You murdered your family" Elena asked slowly, not sure if she heard him correctly.

Kai rolled his eyes "No, not my whole family just a few siblings. No biggie."

"How could you kill Innocent people like that!" Elena screamed, looking at him as she scoffed loudly.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" Kai asked in an annoyed tone.

Elena sighed but nodded, crossing her arms as she scowled across the table at him.

"So my sister tricked me into thinking that she wanted to merge with me then my father, sister, and the rest of the coven locked me in this prison as a punishment...And once I get out I am going to kill the rest of the coven. The rest of my siblings. And then my twin sister."

"How long have you been trapped her, Kai?"

"_Fifty_ _years_ give or take. Next question"

Elena's eyes widened. "Wait what does _merge _mean?"

"It's when two twin sibling witches _merge _to become one to become more powerful. The witch that is more powerful absorbers the other ones magic and the other ones dies." Kai explained.

"H-how..Why would- Do you not feel any regret at all?"

"Nope." Kai grinned at her.

Elena just glared at him, shaking her head.

"My coven locked me in here. They all deserve to die, Elena." Kai said, nodding.

"They locked you in here because you started going on a murdering spree of your family." Elena said loudly.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I did what I had to do."

"No you did what you wanted to do! How can you be such a- a- _abomination_." Elena yelled, standing up, knocking over a few glasses.

Elena swore that she saw a flash of hurt in Kai's eyes but it was gone as soon as it was there.

"Elena I am trying to be nice to you. But I would watch what you say to me. I have quite the temper. You wouldn't want me to accidentally stake you, would you?" Kai said taking out the stake he had in his pocket.

Elena eyes widened in fear.

"Yes I did a bit of research on vampires. I know how to kill you. Now I believe It's my turn to ask the questions."


	4. The Life Of Elena Gilbert

**Edited 10-22-2016**

Kai led Elena to the living room, Elena following behind with a sour look on her face.

"So Elena. I believe It's my turn to ask the questions" Kai said, smirking.

Elena sighed "Fine" She grumbled, sitting down on the couch.

"So lets start out easy, huh? How did you die?" Kai asked.

Elena sighed. "Damon drove his car into the Mystic Grill. It killed us both."

Kai raised an eyebrow. Who's Damon?"

Elena smiled. "My boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend crashed his car and killed you." Kai said, laughing.

Elena grimaced. "No, he would never- It was the only way to kill the Travlelers. We lead them into the grill and killed them with an exsplotion. Damon called it project _kaboom_" Elena said, smiling.

"Travelers?" Kai asked.

"Yeah witches that-" Elena started but Kai cut her off.

"Yes Elena I what they are, please continue" Kai waved his hand.

Elena sighed "After the explosion my best friend who's a witch, Bonnie was suppose to bring us back along with my other friends Stefan, Tyler, And Enzo. Even my leagle guardian who's been dead for two years got to come back..But I- I didnt.

"Yeah, that makes sense" Kai mumbled to himself.

"What." Elena asked confused.

"Your witch friend Bonnie most likley put you here because she has a way to get you out." Kai said.

Elena grinned, letting out a happy chuckle. "Really?"

"Well it's the only logical explanation to why You're here. Though I'm not sure how long it will take could take a day could take a year I'm not sure" Kai said.

Elena's smile dropped. "A year?!"

"Hey, I maybe a year maybe a day" Kai rolled his eyes.

Elena groaned, shaking her head.

"So how about we get to know each other?" Kai smirked.

Elena glared at him "You just threatened to kill me about 10 minutes ago"

Kai rolled his eyes. "How about we play a game."

"What kind of game?" Elena asked.

"_Truth or dare_." Kai said, smirking

"Hell no." Elena yelled, scoffing.

Kai sighed. "How about _truth or truth?"_

"Fine.." Elena said after a couple of seconds, what was the harm?

"Okay then I'll start, would you rather you be alive or all your friends be alive?"

"I'd rather have my friends be alive them me" Elena told him honestly.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Boring."

"Do you feel any regret for killing your siblings?" Elena asked.

"Nope. Not at all. The only thing I regret is being caught of guard and being sent into this personal hell."

"So how did you and your boyfriend Damon meet" Kai asked iggrnoing the glare that Elena sent his way.

Elena sighed. "I was dating Damon's brother, Stefan"

Kai smiled brightly, now looking inrested. "So you cheated on Stefan with his brother."

No!" Elena said firmly.

Kai just chuckled.

"You said that your dad sent you here, What about your mom?" Elena asked.

"My mother is dead." Kai said quickly, shurgging.

"I'm sorry Kai." Elena said honestly.

"So Elena. Why don't you just tell me about your life its only fair i I you about mine?" Kai asked, trying to change the subject

Elena sighed, there was no point. It's not like he was going to tell anyone, they where both stuck here. So she told him everything, _mostly _everything.

"I was human when Stefan and Damon came to town. Damon was a..bad guy back then and wasgoing on a killing spree of the town trying to ruin Stefan's life."

"He wanted find the former love of his life, Katherine who is also my doppelganger, which is someone who looks like me..Well accually it's more like I look like her."

"She is the vampire who turned Stefan and Damon and Stefan was in love with her at one point too. Once Damon found her she told Damon that she loved Stefan, you can imagine how Damon took that."

"Damon and I slowly became friends when he started helping me when Stefan became addicted to human blood. He protected me just like Stefan did. He was in love with me. I fell in love with him without even relising it."

"Stefan turned of his humanity and went into ripper mode and Damon was there to help me through it all. I didnt accually start dating Damon until after I turned into a vampire. It was like my emotions and feeling's for him where magnified."

"I broke up with Stefan and slept with Damon, finally coming to terms with the fact that I loved him."

"Then soon after I found out that I was sired to him. And then I found out my brother was a vampire hunter and that the hunters mark led to a cure to turn any vampire human."

"Damon wanted the cure for me to take so it would break the sire bond but once we where close to the cure my doppelganger Katherine killed my brother I turned my humanity off because I couldnt handle the pain of my baby brother being dead."

"It broke the sire bond and I burned my house down. I went on a killing spree trying to kill all my friends. Damon killed my friend and ex-boyfriend Matt and I turned my humanity on. Matt came back to life because of the Gilbert ring. Once agian Damon was their to help me."

"I tried to kill Katherine and I failed. Then the supernatural veil dropped letting the dead come back to life as ghosts including my brother."

"Bonnie brought him back to life, killing herself in the process no one except Jer knew she was dead for a long time."

"I told Damon I was in love with him. I was happy after that I didn't know Bonnie was dead. I went to college with my other best friend Caroline. When we found out bonnie was dead we where all devastated."

"Bonnie came back as the anchor to the other side. The travelers killed Stefan and Tyler. They brought back there leader Marco's and that made the other side collapse."

"We led the travelers to the grill and killed them all. Damon and I died. Bonnie brought back everyone except for me. And that is my life story. Minus a few little details that dont really matter." Elena said, silently crying. She looked over to Kai he had a shocked look on his face

"Damn. Your life has sucked even more that mine. And that says a lot." Kai laughed.

Elena laughed through her tears, smiling.

Kai wiped a tear away from Elena's face.

"Why did your father hate you so much?" Elena asked him agian and Kai's response didnt hesitate.

"Because he blames me for my mothers death."


	5. It's The Merge

**Edited 10-22-2016**

"She died giving birth to me." Kai explained further after seeing the confusion on Elena's face.

Elena stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"B-But that's not a reason for your father to hate you" Elena said. "It's not like it was accually your fault, Kai."

"It was a good enough reason for him to hate me for it. Always has." Kai said leaning back into the couch.

"But it wasnt your your fault." Elena said, shaking her head.

Kai shrugged. "He wanted my sister to kill me in the merge. I knew the only way I would win was- was to kill them all."

"So you would just- just kill her. Just like that?" Elena stared at him in disbelief.

"She would do the same to me. All because our dear father ordered it." Kai said honestly.

Elena shook her head, sighing. "Is it really worth it to be the leader of your coven? At that cost? If you would have killed your sister- If you would became your covens leader, what's the point if they don't look up to you. Even if you became leader they would find a way to bring you down, Kai. They would find a way to kill you."

Kai look annoyed as he sighed. "I would be more powerful then all of them they wouldn't be able to take me down" Kai said.

"Is power really that important to you?" Elena asked, frowning at the witch.

Kai nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"When I get out of here 'Lena. I'll merge with my sister and then i'll become powerful enough to kill my Father and that whole freaking coven of psychos." Kai shrugged, why lie?

"Then what?" Elena asked, pursing her lips together.

Kai looked at Elena, confused.

"What?" Kai asked.

"What are you going to do after you kill your whole coven? You cant be a leader of a coven without an actual coven." Elena said with a chuckle.

Kai stared and her then shrugged.

"Re-build the coven?" He said more as a question then an answer.

"You cant just kill your sister." Elena said, going back to her other tactic.

"Why not? It's the merge. The covens have to do it if we didn't do it my other two siblings would. And neither me or my twin would be the leader." Kai told her.

"Okay but you cheated and killed off your sibling before they had the chance. How is that fair?" Elena said.

Kai sighed and grabbed the stake. He stabbed it into Elena's leg. Smirking as he did so.

"I would watch what you say to me...Temper remember." Kai informed her once agian in a teasing tone.

Elena screamed and pulled the stake out of her leg. Glaring at him as it started to heal.

Elena had tears in her eyes as she stood up and started to walk away..

"Where are you going?" Kai asked, looking honestly confused.

"To another room." Elena said shortly.

Kai raised and eyebrow. "Why?"

"If you are going to stab me or hurt me every time I say something that you don't like then I don't want to be around you anymore Kai." Elena said, walking away.

Elena went into Damon's bedroom sat on the bed and cried. She missed her friends.

* * *

_Kai's POV._

I have to admit I probably could have handled the situation better. Wow, I was actually feeling guilty about something that's an emotion I have..Well never felt in my entire life.

She was annoying and judgmental but I had to admit it felt good to talk to someone. I suppose I should go apologize. That would be the _human _thing to do, right?

I sighed and walked off to find Elena.

I found her crying in one of the bedroom's. I knocked on the door.

She turned around and saw me, wiping away the tears that I had already saw.

"Cant you just leave me alone to be upset in piece?" She whispered brokenly and I internally frowned.

"Nope, You're the only other person here to talk. Who else am I going to annoy?"

She iggnored me.

"I promise I wont use my magic on you anymore..Or stab you with my stakes." I said honestly.

She chuckled sarcastically. "Is that suppose to be your way of saying your _'sorry'_?"

"Huh. Yeah. I guess it is."

"You know saying you are sorry is suppose to have the words _i'm sorry _in it." She snapped.

I sighed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at her. "Fine...I'm sorry you took offense to me stabbing you."

She rolled her eyes then laughed.

"I haven't been able to talk to anyone in a really long time Elena. You could say my social skills are a little rusty" I smirked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

She rolled her eyes agian. "Yeah, they really are."

"But I'm sorry for upsetting you." I told her honstly, which even shocked me a bit. I whiped a tear away from her face without even relising it.

I was surprised. I was not usually this apologetic. Or this nice. But I truly felt bad for making her cry and seeing her upset caused a sort of reaction from me. I had this weird need to comfort her.

"Its not just you it's...I miss my friends. I miss the _real _Mystic Falls. I have no one left." She said looking down at her lap.

I lifted her chin up so I could meet her tear filled eyes.

"You have me." I said and I brought her into a hug.

I half expected her to push me away from me but to my surprise she just layed on my chest and cried.


	6. Closer

**Edited 10-24-2016**

"You have me." Kai said to Elena and allowed her to burry her head into his chest and cry.

She couldnt help it. She was so upset. She missed everyone and everything. Elena just wanted to go back home and be with Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Stefan, Damon and everyone else.

Once the vampire finished crying she pulled back and looked up to Kai with watery eyes.

"Thanks." She mumbled at him and he smiled.

He brushed a tear away from her cheek. "No problem."

Elena yawned and looked out the window, it was getting dark out and she was starting to feel very tired, the events of the day really sinking in on her.

"I think I'm just going to get some sleep." She told him, her voice barly a whisper.

Kai nodded and started to get off the bed.

"Kai." Elena rushed his name out as she grabbed his arm at vampire stength on accident causing him to flinch a bit. She blushed and let him go.

He turned around and looked at Elena, raising his eyebrow.

"Sorry uhm..Do you think that- well you could um stay in her with me- I just really don't want to be alone right now. I-i mean you d-dont have to I j-just thought-"

Kai rolled his eyes and nodded, lying back down on the bed right next to her. Their was a bit of distance between the pair of Supernaural creatures. Elena noticed.

She shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep but found that she couldn't. Despite for her lack of energy she could not keep her eye closed. She gave up and opened up her eyes and looked over at Kai he had his eyes closed and was laying down on the pillow.

Elena rolled over so she was laying on his chest much like when she was crying and sighed, moving closer to him. Elena was too tired to care.

"Comfortable?" Kai asked Elena could practically hear the smirk in his voice

The brunette just nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, snuggling his head into her hair.

"Goodnight Elena" Kai said in a low voice.

"Goodnight Kai" She whispered back and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep as she did so.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes to find the sun shining right into them.

He grimaced and looked away. Then looked down at the woman sleeping next to him, Elena was practically laying on top of him her legs tangled with his. Not that Kai honestly minded.

Kai smirked to himself. He was really starting to like Elena. Though he would neveradmit that to her. He's not sure why he was so kind to her last night he just felt like... He had to.

Kai didn't want her to be upset or to cry. That thought made a feeling of anger and dread wash over him at the thought of someone making her upset, at the thought of someone making her cry. At the thought of _himself _making her cry. He clenched his fist and tensed in appending anger.

Elena murmured something in her sleep and snuggled closer to Kai. He smiled. The anger washing away from him instantly.

Kai saw Elena start to open her eyes, she yawned then slowly looked up at his now smirking face. she must of been startled because she let out a small yelp and jumped back to the other side of the bed hitting her head hard on the headboard.

"Ow! What the hell?" Elena complained, rubbing her sore head.

The witch couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She glared at him.

"Do you find my pain funny?" She mumbled, sighing faintly.

"Yes."

"No." Kai corrected trying to put on a straight face when she crossed her arms and stared at him but he failed.

She let out a laugh then grimaced. She hid her face suddenly from him, looking towards where the sun was coming from. Kai couldnt help but wonder why.

Elena looked like she was in real pain. He glanced around her and saw her vampire features were showing but they where gone in a split second. He reslised that it wasn't from hitting her head that she looked like she was abou to die. She probably had not fed in a while.

"Hungry?" Kai asked, giving her a half smirk.

"I haven't fed in a while." She comfirmed his earlier thoughts, she looked uncomfortable.

"I think that this house may have blood bags in the freezer want me to grab you one?" Kai offered her, wanting her to stop looking like she was about to faint.

Elena gulped loudly and then nodded.

He got up and walked to the freezer, inside was a ton of blood bags. He grabbed one and walked back to the room.

* * *

"Here you go." Kai said, handing her the blood red bag.

"Thank you." The relief was evident in her words.

Kai nodded, shurgging. "No problem, I'm just going to take a shower okay? Let you..eat..In peace."

Elena nodded, smiling.

He walked into the bathroom and started running the hot water.

* * *

After a hot shower Kai put on just a pair of jeans, living himself shirtless as he walked back into the room.

Elena was now standing next to the bed finishing off the blood bag .

She looked up at me when he walked out of the bathroom and her eyes widened at his half naked appearance. She put the empty blood bag on the table and her eyes suddenly avoided Kai. He smirked knowingly.

Kai walked over to her and noticed she had a bit of blood smudged on her lips

"You got a bit a-" He said motioning to her lips she reached her hand up to her face and wiped off the opposite side of the bloody lip.

He took his thumb and wiped the blood off of her.

"There" He whispered huskily.

She nodded and cleared her throat.

"You can take a shower if you'd like" Kai smirked at her.

Y-yeah I'mma yeah I'm going to-" She stammered

He smirked as she rushed off into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Kai got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He heard the shower start to running and decided he would make her breakfast.


	7. Damon

**Edited 10-24-2016**

_Elena's POV_

I quickly walked into the bathroom trying to get out of that very _awkward_ very _intense_ situation as soon as possible.

What was I thinking? Am I actually feeling _attracted_ to _Kai? _This is bad. _He is bad._ A murderer. A killer...A very hot killer-

No. I have to stop thinking like this. What about Damon- What would Damon do if he found out? He would get so jealous and angry and lash out and instantly kill Kai..

You know what? No. I'm not attracted to Kai. I don't like Kai. I hate him.

It's only because I miss Damon and Kai's personality is similar to Damon so I'm using Kai as a coping system. That's all.

I sighed in relief, honestly believing that that was all this was. I started the shower and began stripping off my clothes.

* * *

After a long hot shower I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me.

I walked back into Damon's room luckily, Kai wasn't there. I went to the closet and opened it it was filled with Black shirts and other stuff I'm guessing was Damon's.

Lucky for me I found a box full of different sized of woman's clothes I didn't even want to guess why he had all those...

After looking through the box for a few minutes I settled on a pair of dark blue jeans and and white tank top with a light brown leather jacket, not even giving my brain the chance to take a guess on what whore's clothes these probably are.

I quickly brushed my hair and walked out of the room. I smelt food. Kai was probably cooking again.

I sighed, walking through the hall way I immediately stopped when I came across a photo on a side table. It was a picture of Damon. He was standing next to his Car, his arm folded into his chest. He had his usual smirk on and was wearing dark blue jeans with a black leather jacket.

I smiled to myself. God, I missed Damon and his annoyingly hot smirk. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes as I stared at the photo.

"Whatcha doin'?" I jumped at the sound of Kai's voice and quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes."

"Nothing" I replied, and cleared my throat.

Kai rolled his eyes and took the photo from my hands.

"Hey-"

"I'm guessing this is your _boyfriend_" Kai rolled his eyes and motioned to the photo.

"Yeah that's Damon." My voice was more husky than usual. Emotion welling up inside me.

He studied the picture for a couple seconds.

"Yeah, I'm so much hotter than him." Kai said smirking before handing the photo back to me.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes sitting the photo back down..

"Cocky much?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Very much" Kai said smoothly.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes agian.

"Want some breakfast" Kai asked me.

I wiped the rest of the tears away from my eyes as I nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

I sat at the table across from Kai, a plate of food infront of me.

"Thank you" I told him honestly, just because I was a vampire didnt mean I didnt enjoy human food still.

"No problem." Kai said, smirking as he sat down across from me.

I started eating along with kai.

"This is really good." I said taking a bite of egg.

Kai chuckled.

"Well when you've been alone for as long as I have you have to learn to cook for yourself" Kai said taking a bite of bacon, smirking.

I smiled.

"So tell me about how you went from one Salvatore brother to the other." Kai said.

I raised an eyebrow, looking shocked.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

He shrugged.

"I don't know what else do we have to do..Call it curiosity" Kai said.

I gulped before responding. "Well as I told you before, I dated Damon's younger brother Stefan before I dated him, Damon was...Different. When he first came to town he had no humanity at all, he killed people for no reason, he was a bad person who wanted to make Stefan's life a living hell."

"Let me guess he wasnt really all that bad?" Kai asked before stuffing his face with food.

I smiled at the memory.

"When he kidnapped me to Georgia..He took me to a place called _'Bree's bar'_ He was...Different then he usually was he was still his annoying self absorbed self but there was something else after that we became friends." I said smiling.

"but you stayed with Stefan I'm guessing" Kai asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah...I did" I said. I felt bad about that a bit, even though I honestly didnt know I was in love with Damon back then, hell I dont even think I was in love with him yet at that point I still led Stefan on even after I knew I loved Damon. I hurt him. He hurt me though over the year as well. We just werent meant for eachother. I still love Stefan though, just not how I used to and not how I still love Damon.

"Then soon after...I found out he was trying to find Katherine" I mumbled, sighing.

"Katherine?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, I think I menitoned her before? She's my doppelganger look alike or I suppose im her doppelganger look alike. She played Damon and Stefan when they where human. She was the vampire who turned them, she led Damon to believe she was trapped in this tomb with a bunch of other vampires."

"Continue." Kai said putting his feet on the other chair.

"Katherine wasn't their...In the tomb. She lied. Damon was- well you can imagine how he was. Upset. Hearbroken. Betrayed. He loved Katherine came back and kissed Damon leading Damon to believe that I kissed him..I said some pretty mean things that hurt him."

"He asked Katherine if she ever really ever loved him. She said she didn't, that she always loved Stefan and it would always be Stefan."

"Damon came to me really drunk and started accusing me of having feelings for him and lieing to Stefan and lieing to myself. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away and told him the same thing Katherine said '_I love Stefan and its always going to be Stefan_"

"Way to let a guy down easy." Kai said sarcastically.

I sighed. "My brother Jeremy walked in and wouldn't leave so Damon snapped his neck...He had the Gilbert ring on and was brought back to life. But still, he killed him. He accually killed my brother, juts like that. No hesitation. And to find out later that he didnt even know that Jer had the ring on? It hurt that he would do that."

"That must of put a strain on the freindship." Kai obsereved.

"It did." I sighed.

"Then there was this situation where Stefan had to drink my blood- Stefan cant drink human blood without going into ripper mode. Stefan got addicted to human blood and couldnt control it. That's one of the differences between Damon and Stefan, when it comes to feeding Damon has more control than Stefan when he wants to."

"He started acting differently. He lied to me and told me he quit drinking it, then came the Miss Mystic Falls pageant Damon told me that Stefan was still drinking human blood.

"I confronted Stefan and he ran off. He was suppose to be my date and dance with me at the pagent but we couldn't find him."

"I remember walking down the stair case looking around for Stefan...But he wasn't there, Damon stepped in. He saved me from being embarrassed by a ton of people and..We danced. Then it seemed like we where friends again, trying to help Stefan quite drinking human blood." I said smiling.

Kai smiled too but rolled his eyes as well.

"Then he got bit by a werewolf and the only one with the cure was Klaus '_The Original Hybrid'_ I thought he was going to die. Stefan went to try and convince Klaus to give us his blood." I mumbled.

"And I'm guessing Klaus didn't just hand it over?" Kai asked

I shook my head.

"Nope..He made Stefan drink a lot...Of human blood and leave with him to be his killing buddy...He just left with Klaus..Klaus gave Katherine the cure to give to Damon. I thought Damon was going to die he told me he loved me. I kissed him. It was barley for two seconds, but still."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Katherine walked in on us and gave Damon the cure and left. Damon was healed and stefan was gone."

"After that Damon and I seemed to get...Closer. He became someone I could depend on and trust. I-I knew he would always protect me."

"And then came my birthday a couple months after Klaus and Damon left. I was getting dressed and Damon.. he gave me a present...It was the necklace Stefan had gave to me. I thought it was gone."

"In that moment I knew I loved him...He gave me the necklace that Stefan gave to me. It must have hurt him. H-he loved me, yet I loved his brother..." I said.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him that" Kai asked.

I shook my head.

Kai nodded.

"Then came high school prank night... Klaus was their, Damon was gone helping Katherine look for Mikael, he locked Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and I in the school."

"Stefan was their but he couldn't help..He was under Klaus's control then Klaus hit me and Stefan snapped and attacked Klaus but Klaus compelled him."

"He compelled him to bite me..Stefan tried to fight it...He _did_ fight it. He refused to hurt me...Then Klaus compelled him to turn of his humanity. And he did. He was gone. The Stefan I loved and knew was just _gone_. Just like that. He fed from me."

Kai was just blankly staring at me now.

"I woke up in a hospital with Damon carrying me out. He promised he would never leave me again and I believed him."

"Skipping ahead alitle bit a couple months later..We kissed again. A real kiss this time. Stefan had no humanity but he was back and we were broken up."

"I trusted Damon more than I ever did Stefan. I felt more safe with him. When I told Stefan he flipped out, he needed Klaus to get his hybrids out of town so he threatened the one thing Klaus needed. _Me."_

"He threatened to drive me off of the bridge my parents died going off of. Klaus gave in and called off his Hibrids I remember yelling at Stefan I mean how could he do that...That was the bridge my parents went off of...The bridge I went off of...Stefan saved me. I would have died.."

"Then he turned on his humanity I think..I left. Damon picked me up and drove me home. Then a few weeks later Damon and I went out of town to pick up my brother Jeremy."

"We kissed again but more like a make out session before my brother interrupted us. Damon and Stefan asked me to pick between them...I picked Stefan than a few minuets after I told Damon who I picked I died with Damon's blood in my system going off wrickery bridge and became a vampire."

"I couldn't feed from blood bags or animal blood only from the vein. Damon obviously was mad about me picking Stefan but he helped me learn how to feed from people."

"My emotions for him heightened when I became a vampire and I relised that I was in love with him so I broke up with Stefan and told Damon and I...Slept with him."

"In the morning I found out im sired to him..So he thought all my feelings where because of that."

"And then my little brother died..And I turned off my humanity and killed a lot of people and did a lot of bad things and tried to kill all my friends."

"I turned it back on and had to deal with the emotions the guilt..But I wasn't sired to Damon anymore. I told him I loved him.." I told him, sniffling a bit.

I looked up and Kai who was staring at me with wide eyes his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Wow" Kai said..

"Yeah.." I laughed slightly.

"At least you have people who love, care and like you..I mean I'm guessing after you turned of your humanity and tried to kill your friends they forgave you." Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"Someone has to care about you Kai-" I started.

"No they don't and they're right not to because people who love, care, or like me are bound to die at my hands." Kai said.

"I like you..What does that say about me" I said without thinking, insistently regretting it even though it was the truth.

Kai looked taken back.

"Uhm, it says your stubborn and your wasting your time" Kai rolled his eyes, smirking.

"You're not a waste of time hurt because of your fathers horrible parenting. Youmay not believe in the same things I believe in when it some to killing innocent people and you don't have to but your not a waste of space Kai, not to me you never will be..." I said before I could stop myself.

Kai looked at me baffled.

"I- That's the nicest think anyone's ever said to me." Kai mumbled under his breath.

"You just need to let someone in, let someone get to know you.. Let people see the good in you." I blurted out truthfully.

_"Then get to know me"_


	8. Honest Answers

**Edited 10-24-2016**

"I didn't necessarily mean me, Kai." Elena let out a nervous laugh.

"Come on 'Lena. You seem to think that there is some redeemable part in every bad guy, right? Well try and find mine." Kai said, smirking.

Elena hesistated. "You know what? Fine. What else is their to do here, right?"

"Good. So ask me whatever you want and I'll answer honestly..Or at least an honest as I can." Kai said smiling.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" Elena said, smiling.

"My favorite color?" Kai snorted.

"Yes! Your favorite color. You said I could ask whatever I want." Elena said.

"Okay then, Green" Kai said rolling his eyes.

Elena smiled and nodded at the acceptable answer.

"Do you ever regret killing your siblings?" Elena asked wanting an honest answer to the question.

"You already asked me that before when we where playing 20 questions?" Kai sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes I did but now I have your promise of complete honesty." Elena cocked her head to the side and waited.

"Sometimes I think that I probably could have found a better way to rule my coven than killing everyone off, But it had to be done. What about you? Havent you ever killed someone for selfish reasons?" Kai asked her, trying to change the subect.

"You're reflecting" Elena snapped.

"No. I am asking a question." Kai snapped back.

"No your reflecting because you don't want to answer the question." Elena said.

"You answer mine, I'll answer yours." Kai said, smirking.

"I've killed people before but never for selfish reasons. Exept of course when my humanity was off but that wasnt really _me._ I've killed people to protect the people I love and care about but never for myself." Elena said honestly.

Kai sighed "You are _no_ fun"

"You said you would answer the questions i asked if I answered yours Kai." Elena said sharply.

"Yes...I sometimes regret killing my siblings but then that feeling goes away and I remind myself that it was the only way to become the leader of my coven." Kai sighed.

"See that proves my point." Elena said.

"What point?" Kai asked, confused.

"You're not a monster because if you where a monster you wouldn't feel regret and obviously you do. You just don't want to show it. Or you make up reasons about why you had no choice." Elena said.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I didnt have a choice."

"Next question" Kai sighed after a few seconds of silence.

"Your reflecting again" Elena sighed.

"No I am not. I'm just saying move on to the next question." Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Do you blame yourself for you mothers death?" Elena asked.

"What kind of question is that!" Kai yelled standing up.

"I'm just trying to find out if maybe you killed of your family because they where the only other people who knew what happend to your mom. So you killed them to help forget about it." Elena said gently, standing up.

"I killed them for power!" Kai screamed. "I killed them because they all treated me like I was nothing! Like I didnt matter! My father seemed to love every single one of his children except for me. Loved 'em all to _death._ I killed them so I could have the power to kill the ones I couldnt. The rest of that insane coven!"

"Did you?" Elena asked.

"Yes!" Kai yelled.

"Then what was it that made you an monster before you killed your siblings?" Elena asked. "What made your father treat you diffrently?"

Kai remained quite.

"It was your father blaming you for your mothers death, right?" Elena asked.

Kai looked up at her, still glaring.

"Your mother's death wasn't your fault Kai. You weren't even born yet. Your father had no right to call you a monster because of something you had no control over-"

"I kill people. I killed people before I did my siblings Elena. And I enjoy every bit of it. In fact I miss it. I'll probably kill you once I get bored of your company." Kai snapped at her, rolling his eyes as a dark smirk covered his lips.

"Why are telling me this?" Elena asked, her voice sounding a bit hurt.

"Because I'm not who you think_ I_ am, I'm not good! _I'm_ never going to be good!_ I_ kill people and_ I_ don't even blink!" Kai smiled darkly.

"You want me to admit who you really are?" Elena asked looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Fine, Kai. Your right" Elena said.

Kai looked up at her.

"You're a monster." Elena said her voice cracking as tears ran down her eyes.

He just stared at her. His lips slightly parted before doing something Elena never thought he would do.

Kai cupped Elena's face and brought her into a kiss and to Elena's own suprise she kissed back.


	9. Friends

**Edited 10-24-2016**

Elena moaned into the kiss and started kissing Kai back for a few seconds up until the point where she felt something hard press against her stomach to where her eyes widened and she pushed him back relising what she was doing.

"No, this is wrong" Elena gasped.

Kai rolled his eyes. "See I told. Boring."

"I am not boring! I have a boyfriend who I love very much." Elena practically yelled frantically.

"Boring." Kai snapped out playfully, smirking at her.

Elena sighed trying to walk away but Kai blocked her.

"Move Kai." Elena demanded angrily.

"Fine, how about we just be...friends?" Kai asked.

"Friends?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yep." Kai said adding in '_At least for now' _In his mind.

"Okay then...Friends" Elena agreed, nodding. It was better than what they were doing before which was not what friends do.

"Friends." Kai confirmed.

Elena started to walk away again but Kai, once again, blocked her.

"Kai. Move." Elena demanded.

"You and me. Dinner tonight."Kai said smirking.

Elena was about to object before Kai cut her of.

"As friends." Kai said in a voice that was not convincing.

"Friends?" Elena asked sceptically.

"Friends" Kai confirmed.

"Fine" Elena sighed

Elena turned around about to walk away but Kai walked blocked her once agian.

"Kai, I will cut of your head if you do not move." Elena said through gritted teeth.

"And you have to help me cook." Kai said smirking.

"No way my mother tried to teach me how to cook once I practically burned the house down." Elena laughed, glad that all she felt was happiness at the memory and not sadness.

"I'll teach you." Kai said.

"Fine Kai." Elena sighed walking away before Kai stepped in front of her

Elena glared at him. "What now!?"

"You're going to need something to where." Kai said motioning to her.

"From where?" Elena asked.

"We are going shopping." Kai said smirking.

"_Shopping_?" Elena chuckled.

"Yes..._Shopping_" Kai said.

Elena opened her mouth to speak.

"As friends" Kai's voice was strained as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Elena sighed.

"Good...Ladies first" Kai said motioning to the door.

Elena glared and walked out the door Kai following after.

* * *

Kai and Elena arrived at the mall shortly after.

Elena walked into the mall looking around at the completely empty mall.

"This is so weird, Its so...Empty." Elena mumbled.

"Yeah well you get used to it." Kai informed her.

Elena turned around to look at Kai.

"You're not really going to follow me into a dress store are you?" Elena chuckled.

Kai rolled his eyes. "No, we'll meet back here in an hour, okay?"

"Okay." Elena said walking away.

* * *

Elena went into the first dress store she seen and started looking through the large selection of dresses.

She believe that she was going to have dinner with a psycho murderer who kissed her. She knew could only end Badly.

Elena sighed and picked out a few dresses and dragged them and herself to the dressing room.

The brunette looked at the at herself in the mirror flattening out her second dress she picked.

It was a black mini dress strapless that hugged her every curve. Elena couldn't decide if it was to reveling or not and also couldn't help but wonder if Kai would like it- _Wait wait what_!

She could _**not **_be thinking about this no she had to push all those thoughts away.

_This was all because she missed Damon _Elena thought to herself trying to convince herself.

Elena quickly got dressed back in her normal clothes putting her dress in the bag.

* * *

Should she pay for it? The whole world was empty? Why would she have to pay for it- Wait no she has to pay for it. It's the right thing to do.

Elena sighed and put the money for the dress on the counter.

"You know you don't have to pay for that, Right?" Kai whispered into Elena's ear suddenly standing behind her.

Elena gasped and turned around to face Kai.

"It's the right thing to do." Elena sighed walking out of the store.

"The world is literally empty..." Kai chuckled

"Whatever...What's in there" Elena asked pointing to the bags in Kai's hands.

"Cooking stuff." Kai said smirking.

Elena nodded walking towards the exit with Kai following her.

* * *

They arrived back at the Salvatore boarding house shortly after.

"We should probably start cooking." Kai said smirking.

"I was not kidding when I said I was a horrible cook Kai." Elena mumbled

"Just don't burn the house down...with me in it." Kai said

"Don't give me any idea's." Elena chuckled, smiling.

Kai smiled and laughed with her.

"Lets go." Kai said motioning to the kitchen.

Elena sighed and walked into the kitchen next to Kai.

"So what are we making?" Elena asked picking through the grocery bags.

"Chicken parmesan." Kai said grabbing the grocery's from her grasp.

"That's my favorite" Elena said smiling.

"Mine to. What a coincidence." Kai said smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want me to do?" Elena asked.

"Get flour, milk and water." Kai said.

Elena nodded.

* * *

About twenty minuets later Elena was mixing something up she really wasn't sure what she was just doing whatever Kai told her to.

"Am I doing this right it just looks weird.." Elena grimaced holding up the gooey doe.

Kai looked over at her and chuckled.

"Your stirring to slow." Kai laughed.

"Don't laugh at me I told you I suck at this" Elena defended.

"Here- Just-" Kai tried to explain but just ended up wiping his hands on the cloth and walking up behind her and put his arms around her putting his hand on her's showing her how to stir it.

"There like that." Kai whispered into her ear.

Kai kissed her neck.

"Kai you said we c-could just be..Friends."Elena said.

"We are... Friends." Kai mumbled, sucking on her neck.

"Kai! Stop." Elena demanded turning around.

"Why?" Kai moaned.

"B-Because-" Elena stuttered.

"Okay then just admit that you liked it when I kissed you earlier...And I'll stop." Kai said.

"I have nothing to admit." Elena whispered

"Maybe I have to remind you." Kai mumbled leaning closer to Elena.

"Fine...I'll admit it" Elena mumbled.

Kai smirked and leaned back.

"Your...A terrible kisser." Elena said smirking.

"I'm a terrible kisser? Kai chuckled

"Uh huh." Elena said trying to keep a straight face but couldn't help the small smile that placed on her lips.

"A terrible kisser?" Kai asked again nodding as he walked over to the counter.

"Yep." Elena stiffled a chuckle.

"Okay." Kai sighed picking up a handful of flour and flinging at her.

Elena gasped as the flour hit her face.

Kai burst into laughter.

She wiped the flour off of her face. Playfully glaring.

"You did not...Just do that." Elena gasped.

"Oh I think I just did." Kai chuckled

"Okay then." Elena said picking up the red sauce bowl and dumping it on his head.

Elena laughed as he attempted to wipe it off his face.

"Paybacks a bitch, Isn't it?" Elena chuckled

"Well played." Kai said smirking.

Elena nodded proudly picking flower out of her hair.

"But like you said...Payback is a bitch" Kai said picking up the bowl of dough.

"No!" Elena half yelled half chuckled as she flashed to the living room.

"Vampire speed is no fair!" Kai yelled smirking.

Kai walked to the living room but Elena was no where in sight.

"Fine lets play that way." Kai mumbled smirking as he vanished into thin air.

* * *

Elena flashed up the stairs into the bathroom and shut and locked the door still smiling and still laughing. She knew this was probably a bad idea but...For once in a long time she was having fun. Elena looked in the mirror she had flour all over her face and her hair.

Elena couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous she looked. She turned on the sink and started washing her face of but when she looked up Kai standing there behind her with a bowl of dough.

Kai dumped the bowl over her head. She let out a startled scream.

"Kai!" She gasped.

"Now..We're even." Kai laughed.

Elena turned around to face Kai who was still laughing. Elena took a clump of dough of her head and smashed it in Kai's face, rubbing it in.

"No...Now we are even." Elena chuckled.

Kai nodded. "Fine, we're even."

Elena looked in the mirror and laughed. She really looked ridiculous and so did Kai.

"Look what you did to my perfect face." Kai gasped dramatically.

Elena laughed. "Get out so I can take a shower, idiot."

"Want me to join you?" Kai asked smirking.

"Out!" Elena yelled pointing to the door

Kai laughed and walked out of the room.

"Dinner is a 6:00" Kai sang as he walked down the stairs.

Elena sighed and turned on the hot water.

* * *

At 5:55 Elena was dressed and ready for her da- dinne- freind dinner with Kai. She was wearing her black strapless mini dress that she had bought along with pair of black heals. She had decided to curl her hair.

Elena still thought that this dinner was a bad idea though but it was just a dinner not a date or anything like that, She was dating Damon and even if she wasn't, Kai is a psycho murderer who kills people

Elena sighed and started walking downstairs.

When she reached the dining room she noticed Kai was wearing a dark pair of jeans with a black un-tucked dress shirt.

Kai smiled as soon as he seen her.

"Hello Elena. Don't you look beautiful as always." Kai said smirking.

Elena couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Elena said, smiling.

"Sit." Kai said pulling out a chair.

Elena sat down across from Kai, And began eating her food.

"Mmm this is good" Elena moaned.

"Thanks." Kai said taking a bite of his food.

"You know, You really do look beautiful tonight." Kai commented.

Elena blushed "Thank you, agian."

"I like your hair curly. You should wear it like that more often." Kai said honestly.

"Well I kinda got used to not being able to curl it when I was human because everyone would confuse me for Katherine. I always liked it curly though.." Elena mumbled.

"Your doppelganger, Right?" Kai asked.

"Yes, and once agian i'm technically im her doppelganger" Elena corrected.

"And people confused you for her?" Kai asked, looking shocked.

Elena nodded. "Well we do look exactly alike, despite our personalitys."

"Has Damon ever confused you for her?" Kai asked.

"A few times actually." Elena mumbled.

"Isn't that kinda weird that he confuses you for the person he used to sleep with?" Kai asked smirking.

Elena glared at him.

"Okay next question, what was Katherine like?" Kai asked taking a sip of his drink.

"A bitchy, slutty, manipulating whore" Elena with a bitter sweet smile.

"Damn. You really don't like her." Kai chuckled.

"Well I suppose she really didn't have a choice but to be like that. I means she had to run from Klaus for 500 years." Elena sighed

"Who's Klaus? You mentioned him earlier too." Kai asked.

"Have you ever heard of the original family of vampires?" Elena asked.

Kai shook his head.

"Well Klaus is the original hybrid of it all." Elena sighed.

"Hybrid?" Kai asked

"Half werewolf have vampire. He is over a thousand years old, along with his siblings." Elena explained

"Siblings?" Kai asked

"Yeah.. There's Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn and than Klaus." Elena said

"Tell me about them." Kai asked.

"Why?" Elena chuckled.

"Why not." Kai said raising an eyebrow

Elena sighed.

"Klaus killed me. He is a dick with no humanity. Everyone basically hated him..Well _mostly _everyone."

Kai nodded.

"Rebekah is...a bitch. A lot like Katherine. But over all she just wanted to be human. She has tried to kill me multiple times and onceshe _did _kill me."

Kai nodded.

"Kol tried to kill me and my brother and all my friends so that pretty much it."

"He tried to Kill you, your brother and all your friends?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, we where trying to find the cure and Kol was going to kill me my brother and everyone else to stop that from happening." Elena mumbled

"I think I would have gotten along with him." Kai said smirking

Elena rolled her eyes._ He probably would._

"Finn, I never really knew anything about except for the fact that he wanted to die and take all of his siblings with him. He hated being a vampire and if he killed Klaus we would all die. We had to kill him and we did. Klaus didn't care really it seemed like." Elena said

Kai nodded.

"Then theirs Elijah..He betrayed me..Twice.. All to save Klaus. He was the only original that was really a decent person. He was noble and I always trusted him and he saved my life a couple of times." Elena said

"Did you two ever have a thing?" Kai asked a hint of venomous jealously in his voice.

"What! No of course not he slept with Katherine though." Elena said "And he kissed me thinking I was Katherine."

Kai rolled his eyes."The slutty whore."

Elena grinned and nodded.

"And that's the original family." Elena sighed.

"Is Klaus still in Mystic Falls?" Kai asked.

"No, he's in New Orleans as far as I know." Elena said.

Kai nodded.

"Well Kai I have to admit this dinner turned out pretty good." Elena said smiling.

"I have to agree." Kai said smirking.

"I'm going to go to bed now though. I'll see you tomorrow Kai. Thank you for dinner." Elena said standing up but Kai blocked her.

"Kai you are not seriously going to do this again, Are you?" Elena chuckled.

"Hey, You never did admit that you liked kissing me." Kai said.

"And I will say it again, You're a _terrible _ki-" Elena started but was cut of by Kai's lips smashing to her's, To which Elena immediately kissed back.

Kai grabbed her waist pulling her towards him. Elena wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kissing back with full force. Kissing Damon wasn't like this...Kissing Kai was passionate and she could feel a spark. When Kai finally pulled back he was smirking which was no supirse to Elena,

"Goodnight, Elena." Kai said smirking.

Elena couldn't speak. She couldn't really process anything so she just walked upstairs going into her room and shut the door laying down on her bed thinking one simple thing.

_She was so screwed_


	10. Dazed

**Edited 10-25-2016**

The first thing Elena noticed when she woke up was how hungry she was and that is was still dark out.

She had forgot to feed yesterday so her throat felt like it was burning. Elena looked at the clock.

_5:30am_

Elena groaned and dragged herself out of bed, still in the pajamas she had also bought from the mall. She made her way downstairs.

* * *

She flicked on the kitchen light and walked down the stairs. She grabbed two blood bag's.

Well walking up the stairs she turned around shut the door but when she turned around she saw a dark figure which made her jump back alittle.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked her.

"Getting something to eat, want some?" Elena smirked, holding up the blood bag.

"I'll pass, thanks." Kai rolled his eyes,

"What are you doing up so early?" Elena asked.

"Watching the sunrise." Kai shrugged.

"You watch the sunrise?" Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." Kai scowled.

"I'm not." Elena said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Can I join you?" Elena asked.

"Sure" Kai shurgged.

Elena walked into the dining room and just as Kai was saying- the sun was indeed rising. She began feeding from the blood bag.

"Wow that's beautiful." Elena said smiling.

"Yeah..Very beautiful." Kai mumbled.

Elena turned to the side to see Kai staring at her making her uncontrollably blush.

"I was talking about the sunrise." Elena mumbled.

"I wasn't." Kai replied honestly.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go back to sleep." Elena said

"How about we watch a movie?" Kai suggested.

"You wanna watch a movie at _5:30 _in the morning?" Elena chuckled.

"Well technically its _5:37_" Kai said smirking.

"Sure, why not? Let's watch a movie." Elena said, rolling her eyes well walking over to the couch and sitting on it.

Kai smirked in victory.

"What movie?" Elena asked.

"Anything you want." Kai said

"Okay how about..._The Lion King?_" Elena said smiling.

"Absolutely not." Kai objected.

"What? Why not?" Elena narrowed her eyes and laughed.

"I don't watch anything in animation." Kai dismissed.

"Have you ever watched it before?" Elena asked.

"No-" Kai started.

"Then how do you know that you wont like it? Do you even know what it's about?" Elena asked.

"A lion who wants to be king" Kai said smirking.

"That's it now you have to watch it!"

"Nope. Not watching it." Kai said

"Please." Elena begged, now she really wanted to watch it.

"No, 'Lena."

"Please." Elena whined, pouting.

"Nope."

"Please.."Elena pouted giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine put on the damn movie." Kai snapped and glared but couldn't help but smile at the adorable brunette.

Elena smiled brightly and put in the movie and then plopped down no the couch next to Kai.

* * *

Half an hour later Elena and Kai where still watching the movie.

"Are you seriously crying?" Kai chuckled.

"It's sad!" Elena defended weakly, wiping away a tear.

"A lion died, big deal." Kai said sarcastically, rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Elena scoffed.

* * *

More than half way through the movie Elena had past out.

Kai had finished the movie and he had to admit it wasn't that bad of a movie- not that he would ever admit that.

He sighed and looked at Elena all curled up into him, he had to admit she was pretty damn adorable.

Kai stood up and easily picked up Elena bridle style carrying her to her room or technically _Damon's _room.

He softly laid her down on the bed. He was about to turn around and leave when she gently gripped his arm.

"Stay.." She mumbled, her eyes fluttering opened and closed.

Kai smiled and layed down on the bed beside him Elena intently snuggled closer to him Kai put his arm around her and snuggled into her hair kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Elena." Kai whispered.

* * *

Elena woke up for the second time that day laying on a really warm pillow her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Kai asleep his mouth slightly open as he lightly snored.

The memories of this morning came rushing back they where watching a movie and she fell asleep then Kai must of carried her back to her room then she had asked him to stay.

Elena sighed and looked back up at Kai he looked do peaceful when he was asleep.

"You know it's not polite to stare." Kai mumbled making Elena jump alittle.

"Sorry." Elena said.

"It's fine, I mean I can only imagine how hard it must be to not stare at my face, I mean, look at me." Kai said smirking, his eyes fully open now.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kai asked.

"I actually have a question." Elena said.

Kai nodded.

"Lets say metaphorically my house was burned down two years ago. It's technically _1994_ right now so would it be there, right?"

Kai nodded "Yeah, technically it _should_ be."

"Well I want to go visit it today." Elena said smiling brightly.

"Okay then have fun with that." Kai dismissed, lying back down.

"Will you come with me?" Elena asked.

"Why?" Kai chuckled.

"I just don't want to go alone." Elena shrugged.

"Sure. Why not. I have nothing better to do." Kai said, smirking.

"Great! Just let me take a shower and get dressed." Elena said happily.

About twenty five minuets later Elena was showered and dressed and ready do go.

She walked into the living room to find Kai also ready.

"Ready?" Kai asked.

Elena was about to respond before she felt a weird chill go through her whole body making her take a sharp intact of breath.

"Elena.." She heard a familiar voice whisper that wasn't Kai's say in the distance.

Elena!" Kai snapped her out of it.

"What?" Elena asked, dazed

"You spaced out for a minuet are you okay." Kai asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I just got this weird chill." Elena said.

Kai nodded, looking unconvinced.

"Lets go." She said, ignoring the fact that she thought she heard someone whisper her name it was almost like she could feel someone else spirit go through her trying to contact her.

Elena shrugged _maybe she just needed some fresh air._


	11. Elena's House

**Edited 10-25-2016**

When they arrived at Elena's house, she just stared.

She missed it..She still couldn't believe that she burned it down just because it had one bad memory, what about all the good ones? Her parents. All those times with Stefan and Damon. All her memories over the years with Care and Bonnie. And she just threw it all away.

"Nice house." Kai commented walking inside with Elena next to him.

"Yeah..It is." Elena said smiling.

Elena looked up at Kai who was now heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena sighed.

"Upstairs." Kai said shortly.

Elena sighed and followed him.

She looked around but couldn't spot Kai. When reached the top of the stairs she sighed and walked into her room.

"Of course you would go into my room." Elena muttered out annoyingly.

"Technically it's your future room." Kai pointed out cheekily.

Elena let out a sigh mixed with a light chuckle.

Kai plopped down on her bed.

"Get of my bed." Elena snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Nah, it's quite nice. Why don't you join me?" Kai suggested, scooting over to the other side and motioning for her to sit down.

Elena sighed and sat down on the bed leaning down towards the headboard.

"I really miss this house." Elena mumbled.

"If you like it so much, Why did you burn it down?" Kai chuckled.

"No humanity Elena had a different opinion." Elena mumbled.

Kai smiled. "I should've burned my house down, with my family in it of course."

"I'm not going to even list of the things that were wrong with that sentence." Elena sighed.

"Oh come on, haven't you ever wanted to kill anyone?"

Elena started listing of names in her head _Katherine, Klaus, Kol, Finn, Connor, The travelers, Silas, Markos._

"Everyone that I have ever killed or wanted to kill was for good reasons either they where trying to hurt me or the people that I care about." Elena said honestly, crossing her arms.

"Well my father and sister trapped me in this prison world and that hurt _me_ so technically I had just as good of a reason as you did." Kai said

"They wouldn't of locked you in here if you wouldn't of started killing off your siblings." Elena scoffed

"If I wouldn't of killed them they would have merged and one of them would have become the leader of the Gemini coven." Kai said in an annoyed tone.

"So what? Who cares? Is it really _that _important." Elena groaned

"Yes" Kai nodded with a serious look on his face and Elena rolled her eyes.

"You said you killed all of your siblings except a few? Why did didn't you kill them?" Elena asked curiously.

"Well I needed my twin sister to merge with me so I couldn't kill her. And the other set of twins Olivia and Lukas were protected with her magic. She hid them from me." Kai said

"_Olivia_ and _Lukas_? Why does those names ring a bell?" Elena asked trying to think.

Kai shrugged looking non-curious.

Elena's eyes widened.

"Liv and Luke Parker?" Elena yelled in disbelief.

"You know my siblings? Go figure." Kai sighed.

"They're twins. Same last name. Why didnt I figure this out before?" Elena whispered to herself

"How are my little siblings doing these days?" Kai asked in a bored tone

"Well your sister stopped the spell to bring everyone back to life early. That's why I'm dead. Plus she has tried to kill me at least twice. Oh and than my friend Caroline killed Luke- but he's alive now I'm pretty sure." Elena mumbled.

"Like _brother _like _sister_." Kai mumbled.

Elena glared at him.

"Have they merged yet?" Kai asked curiously

"I don't think so. But I don't really know" Elena shrugged

"How old are they?" Kai asked

"I don't know 20? 21? I think." Elena sighed

"Well they can merge when they turn 22" Kai informed her.

"So when they merge either Luke or Liv will die?" Elena said more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah. Suck's to be them? Who do you think would win?" Kai asked her.

Elena sighed. "I think Luke is more powerful then Liv."

Kai nodded and shurgged, not really caring.

"I wonder if you know my twin sister as well, Josette? Joana? maybe even _Joe_?" Kai asked her, his curiousity raising.

"No, the name doesn't ring a bell." Elena said trying to think if she had ever heard that name.

"I'm guessing you're going to stay here now?" Kai asked her.

"I haven't really thought about it." Elena said honestly.

"Well you know you could, far away from anyone..Well away from _me_." Kai shrugged.

Kai was giving her an out _but _did she really want to stay here alone?

A little voice in the back of her head was screaming '_yes stay here far away from the psycho path who may to kill you' _but...She ignored it.

"You know what,? I think it would be better for me to stay at the Salvatore House you know just in case bonnie or Damon try to bring me back or make contact, that's the place they'll know I'll be."

Kai smiled brightly. "Sounds good to me."

Elena nodded and layed down completely on the bed to where she was staring up at the ceiling, closing her eyes.

Kai flipped over so he was on his side leaning on his elbow staring at Elena.

Elena sighed and opened her eyes turning towards Kai who was smirking at her.

Elena rolled her eyes but couldn't help the slight switch of her lip.

"Why are you staring at me Kai?" Elena mumbled.

"I'm admiring the scenery." Kai mumbled back, smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes and flipped over so she was laying on her arm looking back at Kai.

Kai scooted closer to Elena his eyes never leaving hers.

Elena let out a shaky breath and flipped over so she was lying on her back.

"Why do do that?" Kai asked.

"Do what?" Elena sighed.

"Turn away? Walk away? Avoid conflict of me convincing you of the truth?" Kai asked smirking.

"And what truth would that be?" Elena asked turning her head towards Kai.

"That you like me." Kai said confidently smirking.

"What are you 6?" Elena chuckled.

"No I'm 7. But that's not the point- the point is that you like me and are afraid to admit it to yourself." Kai told her, smiling.

"Will you keep your delusional thought's to yourself please." Elena muttered out through clenched teeth, no anger, just annoyence.

"There not delusional if there true, You did kiss me." Kai pointed out, rolling his eyes at the brunette vampire lying next to him.

"You kissed me!" Elena yelled sitting up. Okay _now _she was angry.

"But you kissed back." Kai said smirking.

Elena sighed loudly and layed back down and closed her eyes when she re-opened them a couple seconds later Kai was leaning over her.

"What are you doing now?" Elena groaned.

"Just testing a theory." Kai mumbled staring into her eyes.

"And what theory would that be?" Elena sighed.

"That you like me." Kai whispered to her.

_"I do not like y-" _Elena started to object but was immediately cut of by Kai's lips crashing to her's. Elena's eyes went wide in surprise.

Kai's hands moved up until they where lost in the softness of Elena's curls. Kai could feel Elena's resistance and it was quickly fading away.

He pressed himself against her alittle more and Elena's lips parted as she let out a gasp of surprise. Elena then relised that nothing was going to stop her from giving in and kissing him back His tongue swept across Elena's and she let out a moan of pleasure into his mouth.

Elena felt Kai grabbing onto her waist bringing her closer to him.

Elena returned to kiss in full. Completely lost in the feeling of his lips. She moved her hands down his sides and clenched the material of his shirt. The kiss was gentle yet rough at the same time.

She ran her tongue along Kai's bottom lip making Kai groan. After a couple second's Kai was the one to pull back for air and he stared down and Elena's flushed blushing breathless face.

"See... I told you you liked me" Kai mumbled smirking.

Elena just stared up at him her eyes widened and her mouth slightly parted already missing Kai's lips on hers.

"But don't worry I _like you_ to. And it's weird because I'm suppose to be a _insane_ _psychopath_ with _no human emotions_ but...For some reason I _like you Elena_. And deny it all you want but I know you like me to."


	12. Stuck On A Feeling

**Edited 10-25-2016**

Elena sighed pushing Kai off of her and back to the other side of the bed.

"Your crazy." Elena mumbled looking anywhere but at him.

"Crazy about you?" Kai asked with a smirk

Elena couldn't help but chuckle at that "In the words of Caroline Forbes _seriously_?"

Kai shrugged. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Can we just lay here for a little bit?" Elena asked shaking her head little bit. She really didnt feel like moving anytime soon after that mind blowing kiss with Kai.

Why couldnt she just be normal and like normal people and not psychotic killers.

Techincally first Stefan even though he was only really bad when he was a riper. Than Damon. And now this? She's a mess of a vampire.

And then Kai basically tells her that he has feelings for her? **No**. That's impossible because _psychopath _dont have any feelings.

_'Yes, but you thought that Damon was a psychopath. and look how that turned out.' _That little voice in her head screamed at her.

She inwardly sighed. This is just a screwed up situation to add to her screwed up list of screwed up situations.

The real question in this situation is, did she have feelings for him?

_No_, o-of course she didn't. she loves _**Damon**_. She misses _**Damon**_ And she wants to go back to _**DAMON**_.._Right_?

This last year with Damon has had his ups and downs but she still loved him, right? That kind of love never dies.

_'Did you ever really loved him? I mean you thought you loved Stefan to.' _That damn little voice her head jumped back at her.

But it was different with Stefan. She did love him at one point but along the line it turned into a different kind of love.

But that cant be what's happening with Damon it just..**Can't**. She loves him. He would never do anything to hurt him and she would _never _cheat on him-

'_But you already did, remember? If you need to refresh your memory just look the hot witch to your left.'_

She inwardly let's out a shocked sigh. she did. She cheated on him. Well he was grieving her explosive death she was having an affair on him. with- with someone who has attempted to kill her more than once! Someone who killed of his family for power! Someone who-

Elena sighed.

_-Someone who gets her to feel like this?_

Snapping herself out of her thoughts she looks over to Kai, who is now laying flat on his back with his eyes closed his arm tucked softly around the back of his head and she can't help but stare at him.

He was definitely different than Damon. Dark brown hair, green/silver eyes.

Damon had jet black hair and crystal blue eyes.

Stefan had forest green eyes and light brown hair.

And then just for the hell of it she'll say that Matt had blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

She definitely _did not _have a type.

"You know it's not nice to stare at people." He tells her cracking one of his eyes open watching her. Giving her one of his signature smirks and Elena blushes a deep red for being caught looking at him and let's out an awkward cough pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"I wasnt staring." She shook her head, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes causing his smirk to widen.

"Oh I believe that you were. I mean it's perfectly understandable I mean, just look at me." The witch says to her giving her a slight wink causing her to blush even more.

Kai had to admit if was fun watching her cheeks turn pink.

"Shut up."

Kai just laughed, leaning back onto the bed. "So as mutch as I would _love _to lay here with you all day.. What do you wanna do today?"

Elena shrugged, right now all she wanted to be doing was crawing in a hole and die.

"Well that would be unfortunate."

_Wait- did she simply say that out loud._

"Yes you did." He replied a grin on his face.

She sighed and leaned against the headboard of her bed- well her _future _bed which was just weird by the way. But god did she miss this house. Why did she have to burn it down?

_'Because you turned off your humanity? Remember? _'

She slumped her shoulders. Yeah she just had to go and do that. God, all of the people that she had killed for no reason at all..

_'And __**Damon **__was one of the two people who actually helped you to return to normal, right? Yet you're with Kai right now instead of him?'_

**But not by choice! **Oh god, she was picking her own inner battle with her consciousness.

"You okay?" Kai asked her tilting his head to the side "You look little spaced out."

Elena quickly nodded swallowing the lump in her throat "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kai hesitantly nodded. "So about what to do today-"

"You pick." Elena quickly says wanting to do anything to get her ind off of these insane thoughts.

Kai appears to be deep in thought for a moment before opening hs mouth to answer.

'_Elena_' A voice whispers to her causing her to quickly scan the room. this was identical voice that she had heard before in the Boarding House was this Damon and Bonnie's way to contact her? No it could not be could it? Did she want it to?

"-how does that sound?"

Elena quickly snaps out of her daze and looks at Kai who was giving her a questing look.

"Ah- S-sorry what?" She asks clearing her throat

"I said..." He says in a playfully annoyed voice "How about we take a visit to my house?"

Elena raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The house where you killed your siblings?" She asks slowly.

He sighed faintly letting a soft smile spread across his lips. "Well when you put it like that.." He dragged out dramatically.

Elena couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. "Sure. I could use a change of scenery, how far is it?"

"A couple hours- specifically eight."

Elena's eyes grew wide. "Eight hours?"

Kai nodded slowly. "Yeah..So? Wanna go on a round-trip with the devil?" He asked her with a smirk.

Elena brings forth a challenging smile. _"Bring it on."_


	13. Road Trip With The Devil

**Edited 10-25-2016**

Elena walked out of the Salvatore boarding house carrying a suitcase full of some clothes Kai and her had got for her and their '_Roadtrip with the devil' _as he had put it. Playing with the car keys in her hand.

She was leaning against Damon's car which Kai had not so lightly decided to drive with them, she was happy. It made her feel closer to Damon.

The brunette vampire was waiting for Kai to get his ass out here so they could leave.

Elena knew this road trip was probably the worst idea in the world but right now she didn't really care, she just wanted to get out of Mystic Falls and far away from any reminders of home.

She couldn't help but wonder what Damon and the rest of Mystic Falls were doing right now.

Did they miss her? Werre they just accepting that she was dead and moving on? No they wouldnt just do that would they? She knew for a fact that Damon would not rest until she was back home safely. However, they all thought she was dead and not just trapped.

Her mind flashed back to when she first got to this prison world. Kai had told her that someone probably put her here on purpose, who though? Bonnie? Liv?

Why would they put her here with a psychopath rather than just keep her from dying? She didn't know.

What if she never got out of here? What if she was stuck here _forever_. No. She couldn't be. Like Kai had said someone would have had to put her here for a reason. It might be Bonnie it might of been Liv. She didn't know but she did know that the person would most likely get her out. _Right_?

Her thoughts were cut off by a door being slammed and she looked up to find Kai walking towards her.

He had two large duffle bags in his hands a smirk on his face and Elena could not help but _admire _his appearance. He was a blackish gray t-shirt with some kind of logo in the middle of it and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Elena's eyes followed him as he walked up to the car and put his bags in the trunk before walking to the driver's side.

"What?" He grinned, putting both hands on the top of the car.

"You know were not going on a month's vacation, right?" She laughed pointing to the large duffle bags.

Kai just rolled his eyes at her. "Better over packed then under _Elena_."

She could not help the shiver that ran threw her body as her name rolled off his tongue like silk.

Kai, noticing this, gave her a slight wink before sliding into the driver's side.

Elena glared, rolling her eyes as she opened her door and slid into her seat.

She could tell without even looking to her left that his eyes were on her.

Elena let out a huff of breath before sharply turning to the witch glaring at him as he sat there looking at her with a grin on his face.

"What?" She sighed, annoyed.

He cocked his head to the side before smirking "_Keys_?"

She looked down at her hands and she did indeed have the car keys in a death grip in her hands.

She blushed a faint pink before handing the keys to him.

He put the keys in the ignition and Elena listened as she hears the car start as he pulled out of the Salvatore driveway.

It reminded her alot of Damon, considering this was- is his car. God, she missed him. And she couldn't help the pang of guilt that she felt in her chest after all well she was here, making out with a psychotic lunatic who had tried to kill her multiple times. Damon was probably grieving her dead in the worst way possible. Killing people in anger. Snapping at Stefan. Doing everything in his power to bring her back and look what she was doing? It made her heart hurt.

She internally gulps. What has she gotten herself into? This road trip was also probably not one of the best things she could of aggred too.

Kai was currently feeling pretty happy about this road trip with Elena. He could easily admit that he liked Elena now. Was he happy about that? _No_. Of course not. He was a sociopath. And he _liked_ being a sociopath. Having no emotions were simple, feeling were just to hard.

* * *

I was six hours of non-stop mostly silent driving, well Kai talking and Elena blocking him out. A bit later Elena was peacefully leaning to the back of her seat, quitly humming completly at ease when Kai decided to slam on the breaks.

She lets out a startled yelp, and glared at him.

"Kai!" She sneered accusingly.

He just smirked and shrugged innocently."What? I'm hungry."

And sure enough Elena looked around and they were parked in a small gas station.

She sighed softly and glared at him once more before unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

* * *

Twenty minuets later Elena was leaning against the car, drinking out of a blood bag. Kai had gone inside to go get himself something to eat.

After another five minutes Elena decided she would have to go get Kai because the damn witch was taking forever.

However, she only got a few steps before her head started hurting, just a dull throbbing pain.  
then she started hearing that voice again.

_Elena_

The vampire scrunched her eyebrows confusingly, what was that sound? Why did it seem so damn familiar?

_Elena..Silas' Tombstone..The magic._

It was a guys voice, her head started being in more pain. Then she heard a womens voice.

_The magic Elena, you can come home._

And with that Elena dropped to her knees, screaming in horrible pain. Her head felt like it was burning the voices mumbled stuff she couldn't understand.

She faintly hears a clearer voice yelling her name.

And then in a flash there was someone's hand against her back.

"Elena." He whispered.

Kai, it was Kai.

Then he started chanting something at that pain in her head stopped.

She looked up and was met with beautiful green eyes.

"Kai." She croaked out, and for a second she could swear there was actually worry in his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" He asked her, pushing a piece of her dark brown hair away from her eyes.

She quickly nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Kai looked sceptical but nodded as he helped her to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped, worried anger lacing his voice.

"I have _no_ idea."


	14. The Dream

**Edited 10-25-2016**

The remaining two hour drive was spent in compete silence, but Elena was becoming worried. Whose voice was in her head? It sounded so familiar but she could not place it. She was however very surprised at the complete concern she had seen in Kai's eyes. He had helped her stop the massive headache. Why?

_"I like you too, and it's weird because I'm supposed to be an insane psychopath with no human emotions but... for some reason I like you Elena, and deny it all you want, but I know you like me too."_

That's basically what Kai had told her, but Elena still didn't believe it, and even if he did like her it didn't matter, right? She was with Damon. She loves Damon. Didn't she?

"Elena."

Kai's voice snapped Elena out of her thoughts. She turned to him with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"I said we're here." He smirked.

Elena looked up from her lap and sure enough they were now in the driveway of a house, it wasn't a mansion but it sure as hell was big.

"Nice house." She breathed out a sigh.

He smiled before getting out of the car, Elena following suit as they made their way into his former house. Kai's eyes appeared to roam around the house for a few seconds a fond smile on his face.

"Ahh, good memories." He mused out loud as he looked towards Elena.

She lets out a sarcastic laugh. "You mean killing your siblings?"

"Pretty much." Kai admitted before walking further into the house. She rolled her eyes before following suit with an annoyed sigh.

"I can't believe you think of killing your siblings as good memories Kai." Elena said after about a minute. Kai rolled his eyes with a smirk before turning around to meet Elena's curious eyes. There wasn't any anger, no disgust, just curiosity.

"I think I have mentioned once or twice already Elena that I feel no regret for killing my siblings."

"And I've said once or twice that I don't believe you." Elena countered but decided to drop the discussion for now.

"So…" Kai said after a moment "What do you want to do?"

"It was your idea to come here, you think of something." Elena laughed.

"Oh I can think of many things we could do but I don't think you would agree just yet." Kai said with a suggestive wink before grabbing the bags and heading upstairs.

Elena scoffed in disgust before grabbing her other bag and following him up the stairs. She had followed Kai to what she assumes to be his room, it was spacious, had a bed, and a TV. The walls were painted a light brown it seemed pretty plain. Normal.

"So this is your room then?" Elena guessed with a faint smile. Kai grinned and nodded.

"So, where will I be sleeping then?" She asked curiously.

"How about with me?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Elena shot the witch an angry warning glare. Kai rolled his eyes, lying down on his bed before responding. "You can sleep in my older twin sister room, it's next door. There's a bathroom in there in case you want to take a shower or whatever."

Elena nodded slowly, a shower did sound nice. "What are you going to do?"

Kai smirked and shrugged. "I'll find something to keep me entertained."

She nodded before leaving the room.

Jo's room was a light pink color there were various decorations in the room, pictures, lights, seemed like a normal girl's room.

She had taken a fast shower before wrapping a towel around her body and walking out of the bathroom. She roamed around the room for a moment before she stopped to take a closer look at a picture. It was a picture of a black haired woman she guesses is Jo, 2 small blonde children a boy and a girl she assumes might be Liv and Luke?

Then there was Kai, he looked a little bit younger, but she could easily tell it was him. Jo was kneeled down with Liv and Luke a fond smile on her face as well, Kai was standing with his hands in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face.

Clutching her towel close her to body she let out a yawn. Heading for the bed, she laid down on it for a moment her eyes flickering open and closed before she drifted asleep accidentally.

_She was in a garden. The grass was a light green there were flowers everywhere and everything seemed to be a little bit blurry._

_"Elena." A voice said from behind her._

_That was the voice she had heard earlier. She whipped herself around to be met with crystal blue eyes staring back at her._

_"Damon?" She asked hesitantly._

_"Elena." He smiled before bringing her into a hug._

_"H-how- where am I?" She asked when he pulled away._

_"This is a dream Elena." He stated quickly. "We don't have much time. Bonnie can't hold the connection for too long."_

_"C-connection? What are you talking about Damon?" She rushed out to ask._

_He just smiled at her. "Where going to find a way to bring you back Elena, I promise you Elena I will find you."_

_Elena just looked more confused at that. "What are you talking about-"_

_"Silas's tombstone Elena, it has enough magic-"_

_Damon stopped mid-sentence after that._

_"I need more time Bonnie." Damon growled talking into the air._

_After a few seconds Damon turned back around. "I have to go Elena."_

_"N-no Damon!" Elena objected causing him to turn around and give her a kiss on the lips._

_"I love you Elena but you have to wake up." Damon said. "Wake up."_

"-Lena! wake up!"

With that her eyes snapped open and she wasn't met with the crystal blue eyes in her vivid dreams no she was met with Kai's sparkling green eyes.

"Are you okay..?" Kai hesitantly asked, his face inches away from hers.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm fine."

Kai raised a non-believing eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

Elena glared at him, pulling the towel closer to her body as she stood up from the bed trying to go to into the bathroom but found the door being slammed shut by Kai's magic, along with the bedroom door.

"I said I was fine, open the door Kai." She said through clenched teeth as she sent another glare his way.

Kai smirked. "Elena I'm not letting you leave with room until you tell me what's going, so either tell me or I'll make you tell me."

Elena rolled her eyes and scoffed under her breath.

Kai let out an amused sigh. "Okay have it your way Elena." Then with that Kai took a step towards her a threatening smirk on his face.


	15. Silent Treatment

Kai smirked. "Elena I'm not letting you leave this room until you tell me what's going on, so either tell me or I'll make you tell me."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed under her breath.

Kai let out an amused sigh. "Okay have it your way Elena." With that, Kai took a step towards her, a smirk on the witch's face. But he just stood there after that, his hands buried in his pockets as he just looked straight at Elena.

Elena shifted uneasily on her feet, raising her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you doing Kai?"

However, he remained silent and Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" Elena said, letting out an incidental laugh at his child like behavior.

She was starting to get fed up when Kai just plain out ignored her. She lets out a frustrated sigh turning around and attempting to turn the door knob but found that she couldn't.

"Let me out Kai." Elena gritted out through her clenched teeth, glaring.

"Kai!" She yelled when he didn't respond.

Elena clenched her jaw before rushing towards him but found that when she reached him he was gone in a flash, but reappeared in front of the door, crossing his legs still grinning at her.

"Fine." Elena said stubbornly. "I can play the silent game too you ass."

With that the vampire took a seat on the bed, her arms crossed as she engrossed in a staring contest with him.

Kai knew she would give in eventually and tell him what he wanted to know. It was bound to happen. Elena was one stubborn little vampire and he knew that she wouldn't allow anyone to ignore her. Plus it's not like he wanted something big, he just wanted to know what was going on. The major headache at the gas station earlier, and then the dream, at first she was just thrashing around mumbling random things and then she started screaming so he had woke her up. So now, all he had to do was wait. Wait for Elena to give in.

* * *

_'I'm not giving in.'_ Elena thought to herself.

She was getting more and more fed up though, okay not fed up more like really angry. Okay not angry, pissed off. It was none of Kai's damn business what was happening with her! Why the hell did he want to find out anyway? And now to keep her in this room, well ignoring _HER_. Well that was just plain out stupid. So no, she was not going to give in. The silence between the two went on for the next half an hour. Elena was now leaned against the back of the bed; well Kai was sitting in-front of the door, his arms crossed.

"Fine!" Elena snapped loudly, Causing Kai to raise an eyebrow at her. "What do you want to know?"

Kai grinned in victory. "Well since you're so willing to tell..."

"You're an asshole, you know that right?" She informed him with a glare.

"I know." He curtly responded, getting up off the floor to stand. "So as I was asking, what were you dreaming about?"

"This is all about what I was dreaming about?" Elena said letting out a non-believing laugh.

"No. It's not just that also that thing that happened at the gas station."

"I already told you I don't know what that was about; it's not my fault that you don't believe me." Elena snapped at him, crossing her arms.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Fine if you don't want to tell me what THAT was about then tell me what you were dreaming about."

Elena was silent.

"Or...we could go back to the ignoring game-"

"I was dreaming about Damon." Elena mumbled under her breath.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Want to repeat that? I don't have vampire hearing remember."

Elena shot a death glare his way. "I was dreaming about Damon."

"Okay..?" Kai said urging the vampire to continue.

"But I don't think it was a dream." Elena told him.

"What do you mean?"

Elena smiled then, a real smile. "I think that he's trying to reach out to me. I think he's trying to find me, to get me out of here."

* * *

_Mystic Falls_

"God damn it Bonnie." Damon yelled in a frustrated voice. "I told you to hold the connection longer!"

Bonnie just glared at him, crossing her arms. "I tried Damon! I told you I would only be able to hold it a few minutes."

Damon snorted at that. "More like 50 seconds."

The witch sighed. "Did you find out where she is? Or how's she is doing?"

Damon shook his head, pouring himself a glass of bourbon and taking a sip. "I didn't get a chance to, as for how she is doing... at least she's alive."

She nodded sympathetically. "Well at least she knows that were looking for her."

He shook his head furiously, throwing his glass to the wall.

"It isn't enough Bonnie!" He angrily responded.

There was a time of silence before Bonnie spoke again, taking a few steps closer to him so she was able to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a long kiss.

"Stop Bon." Damon said pushing her away softly, the guilt eating away at him once again.

"We're going to find her Damon." Bonnie said, kissing him once more, trying to contain her appending anger. "I promise you we will find her."

"How do you know that Bonnie? We don't even know where she is!"

"We told her about Silas's tombstone." Bonnie said softly. "She'll figure the rest out, she's smart."

Damon nodded sadly after a moment looking out his window. "I'm going to find you Elena, and I'm going to bring you home, whatever it takes."

Bonnie smiled behind Damon, cocking her head to the side.

_'No Damon_.' Bonnie thought silently a sinister smirk coming to the young witch's face, as she adoringly stared at Damon.

_'You really won't…'_

* * *

_**Thank you very much for reading. :) Please review favorite and follow for the next chapter.**_

_**-Amber**_


	16. Silas' Tombstone

The initial shock wearing of Kai let the seriousness of the situation seep into him, so Elena's little Mystic Fall's friends have already started reaching out to her to bring her back to… well reality. He supposes he should think that this is a good thing now he can just hitch a ride with her back to the real world and get his revenge on the Gemini coven. Easy, right but it didn't feel easy. No. All Kai seemed to be feeling was shock and dread.

"Are you sure it was your little boyfriend?" Kai asked after a couple of minutes.

Elena nodded slowly, a confused look creeping onto her face. "I'm pretty sure Kai. I saw him. Clear as day."

"How do you know it wasn't just a _dream_?" He asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"I just do." Elena scoffed with an offended glare.

Kai rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Are you absolutely sure-"

"Yes Kai, I am absolutely sure!" She scowled, raising her voice.

Kai smirked and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay okay, you're sure."

There was a time of silence between the 2 before Elena spoke again.

"Why don't you think it was real?" Elena asked in a lower voice, her curiosity rising.

Kai shrugged. "It just seems unlikely, I have been trying to escape this prison world for a _very _long time and after awhile I realized that it's impossible, I couldn't contact anyone outside of here or anything, so how was somebody able to contact you?"

"Like I told you Kai my friend Bonnie is a witch." Elena strongly defended. "She might have been the one to put me here so I wouldn't die when the other side collapsed."

Kai nodded slowly for a moment. "Okay but if this witch had enough magic to throw you here, why didn't she have enough to just... bring you back to life hmm?"

Elena looked semi-offended and stunned all at the same time.

"T-that's n-not." Elena stuttered out with a glare. "If Bonnie put me here, then she had a good reason."

Kai shrugged. "Okay, if you say so."

There were a few more minutes of silence before Kai spoke.

"So what did Damon tell you?" He asked her curiously.

Elena sighed. "He said...He said something about Silas's tombstone and magic…"

"Silas's tombstone?" The witch confusingly asked. "What's that?"

"It's a tombstone...That was Silas'." Elena mumbled under her breath.

Kai raised an eyebrow, letting out a short laugh. "Yeah I got that."

Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's like a big rock that has a whole lot of powerful magic in it."

"Enough magic to get us out of here?" Kai asked quickly.

Elena nodded for a second, pursing her lips together in thought. "I think so; I mean that's what Damon basically said."

Well that seemed easy enough to Kai. He would have to get this tombstone rock or whatever then use the magic as way to get the hell out of here.

"So where is this tombstone that we need?"

Elena's hopeful expression shortened a bit at that.

"Pretty far away." Elena whispered more to herself.

"Far away huh?" Kai smirked.

The brunette nodded. "Yes on an island, and I really don't want to go back there."

"Bad memories?" He guessed, taking a step closer to the vampire.

Elena nodded slowly after a second, clearing her throat. "Yeah a lot actually. It's actually were my brother died...I mean he came back to life but still."

Kai remained silent at that. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of sympathy for the girl. She was still just a little baby vampire and yet had gone through so much crap, kind of like him minuets the vampire part.

"I have a suggestion." He said, getting another step towards her.

"Well?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes after a moment of silence.

"We might not have to go and actually _get_ the stone."

Elena looked even more perplexed at that. "What do you mean Kai?"

"I mean." Kai drug out with a grin. "I might be able to...Summon it here?"

Kai grimaced at his own choice of words.

"Summon?" Elena chuckled.

Kai nodded slowly. "Yeah like make it come to us, magically?"

"You could do that?" Elena asked, her lips twitching up as her eyes widened in hope.

Kai did a crooked nod at her, grimacing slightly. "Maybe? I've never tried it before but I guess I could try. Have you ever...Touched the rock? Or been near it?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I might be able to channel you since you have been near or touched it, as like a connection to it to bring it to us. It would save us a trip." He shrugged.

Elena let a giddy smile come onto her face as she lets out a happy laugh. She did something then that was unexpected to both her and Kai. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and crushing him into a big hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into the crook of his neck, she was happy that she didn't have to go back to that island, and that she might actually be able to get out of here.

Kai was shocked at first; his eyes widened as he moved uncomfortably, but eventually sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her back. If this was the thanks that he got from just telling her he could get the stone here, what would be the thanks for actually making it appear. Well he couldn't wait to find out.

"Now can you let me out of here?" Elena laughed, wiping away a happy tear.

* * *

_**Thx for reading, please review**_.


	17. The Spell

It was the next day that Kai and Elena were trying to summon the stone to them. Elena and Kai were standing in a circle surrounded by white candles. Their hands joined together with their eyes shut.

"-Vexus, de light. Quintos, de dios-"

"Kai this isn't working." Elena sighed angrily, pulling her hands out of Kai's tight grasp.

He sighed along with her, opening his eyes. "That's because I have never seen this stone, never touched it, never used its magic I barely know anything about it, that's why it's not working Elena."

"I thought you were going to channel me since-"

"It's not enough." Kai shrugged with a huff of breath before plopping down on the couch, putting his feet up with an annoyed sigh.

"So what?" Elena scoffed. "You're just going t-to give up?"

Kia sent a silent glare at the young vampire. "I'm not giving up I'm just accepting that it's not working."

Elena rolled her eyes with a scowl. "Way to stay optimistic Kai."

There was a moment of silence before Elena spoke again this time in a softer tone.

"Is there anything else we can try?" She asked her voice cracking slightly. "Can't you just try channeling me again; is there anything that can heighten the connection or whatever?"

Kai raised an eyebrow and was silent for a moment, hesitating. "Well there is one thing I suppose-"

"What?" Elena rushed out to ask him.

Kai shrugged. "I guess maybe if we made some kind of blood connection?"

She scrunched up her eyebrows confusingly. "Blood connection?"

He nodded. "Yeah like you take my blood, I take yours; it might help me channel you and the stupid rock to bring it here maybe."

Elena hesitated for a few moments. She knew that blood sharing was a very intimate thing to do. She knows that since what happened with Damon after she turned into a vampire. She remembers how angry Stefan had got when he found out. But Kai wasn't a vampire, right? And plus it was the only way to get the tombstone and get the hell out of here.

"Okay."

Kai raised his eyebrow, an amused look on his face. "Wow I wasn't expecting that..."

Elena glared at him, shifting nervously. "Let's just get this over with so we can get the hell out of here."

"Amen" Kai grinned, standing up from the couch and standing directly in front of Elena. "So how do you want to do this?"

"I guess I'll bite you and then heal you?" She mumbled in a breath, looking down at her feet.

Kai nodded slowly. "Neck...Wrist...?"

"Neck will probably hurt less." Elena countered with a slight shrug.

He nodded against, swallowing the lump in his throat.

When she finally looked up at Kai she was surprised to see that he actually looked slightly nervous, shifting on his feet, his eyes closed.

Noticing Elena's questioning look, Kai glared at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Shut up it's not like I can be completely calm about you about to rip into my neck."

Elena rolled her eyes and lets out a laugh. There were a couple moments of silence before the witch spoke.

"Well." Kai smirked letting out a laugh, tilting his head back slightly. "What are you waiting for? Just make sure not to suck me dry..."

Elena nodded to herself taking a step closer to Kai and leaning closer to him she inhaled. She could hear his heartbeat, smell the tangy scent of blood and she couldn't stop the snake like veins that appeared under her now red eyes, Kai's eyes were curiously roaming around the vampires' face a he took in a deep breath. Elena was nearly not in control as she took that last step forward and sank her fangs into his neck causing Kai's breath to hitch as she began taking his blood.

His blood tasted different, Elena noted in her head. Better different. Different from the humans she had fed on, different from blood bags; different from Damon's blood that mixed with the sound of Kai's fast beating heart was enough to make her not want to stop.

Elena reluctantly pulled away after a second, gulping as her face turned back to normal the taste of Kai's blood still on her lips.

Kai cleared his throat as he watched her face go back to normal, a half-smirk coming to the witches lips. "Hum isn't this t-the part where you give me your blood?"

She hesitated for a moment, she stared at Kai for a moment...Or more specifically his lips. God she wanted to kiss him- wait what? No she didn't want to kiss him that was insane. She was doing all of this for Damon, so she could get back to Damon that's it.

She brought her wrist her lips and biting into it and holding it out half way, Kai didn't skip a beat as he took Elena's wrist and held it to his mouth the copper tasking red liquid making its way down his throat and he could have swore he heard Elena's breath shudder.

He withdrew after a couple of seconds and looked to his neck which was already healed.

Kai cleared his throat. "Let's try that spell then."

Elena gulped silently and nodded quickly.

Kai instantly started mumbling something under his breath that Elena couldn't understand. It was some seconds later that Elena started feeling slightly light headed before her eyes scanned the room the lights were flickering and it seemed like there was a slight breeze.

Elena sucked in a worried breath as she turned her head back to Kai who was doing the spell louder now. His nose was bleeding as well as his ears, concern sparked in Elena's gut as her eyes widened.

"Kai." She yelled loudly but he seemed not responsive like he was in his own little bubble.

Kai could hear her though loud and clear and he knows he was using a lot of his magic for this spell but he couldn't stop not when they were so close to getting out of here so he continued his chant even though Elena was yelling his name in concern. He chanted the spell until everything he felt very dizzy the last thing he remembered hearing was Elena screeching his name before everything went black.

* * *

_**Please Review**_


	18. Hate

Kai let out a gasp as he woke up, blinking a few times he opening his eyes fully to view a very concerned look Elena kneeled down beside him and once again the taste of copper in his mouth.

"Kai are you okay?" Elena breathed out

Kai cleared his throat an allowed Elena to help him to his feet he nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine I just-" He was cut short by a loud slapping sound that resulting in him grabbing his cheek.

"Oww what the hell is wrong with you?" He whined with an unbelieving laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with me!?" Elena yelled, crossing her arms with a death glare to the witch. "What the hell is wrong with you Kai? You almost DIED!"

"I did?" He asked curiously, taking another step closer to the vampire, He knew that if he died in his prison world he would just come back, but he forgot that she didn't know that.

"Your heart was barely beating you moron!" She screamed at him. "If you would have died with my blood in your system-"

"I would have become a vampire." He finished sounding like he didn't really care, He didn't know whether he would turn or not in this world, would he become a vampire if he died with her blood in his system here?

She nodded furiously before sighing. "I gave you my blood again after you passed out, it seemed to help." She muttered under her breath.

"I didn't know you cared-" Kai started with a smirk coming to his lips but cut himself off when he saw what was behind Elena in the circle.

"Oh believe I don't, but I don't want to have to deal with you as a vampire its bad enough that you're a witch-"

"Elena."

"And plus we need your magic to get out of here and if you would have turned-"

"_Elena_."

"I mean what the hell is wrong with you Kai you could have-"

"Elena!" Kai finally yelled loudly with wide eyes as the brunette finally stopped her rambles to look at him.

"What?" She asked him breathlessly.

Kai just smirked and pointed behind her.

Elena scrunched up her eyebrows and turned around reluctantly before her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"Oh my god." She breathed out. Silas' tombstone was in the circle. The spell had worked it-

"It's here." Elena yelled as happy tears pricked her eyes, she lets out a giggle before turning back to Kai.

"It worked." She breathed out in awe.

"I guess it did." Kai grinned.

"We're going to go home." Elena whispered her eyes locked with Kai's as she took another step closer to the witch.

Kai nodded and was on the verge of responding but was cut off by Elena pressing her lips to his, it wasn't rushed or urgent there other kisses had been, no it was just Elena pressing her lips to his and Kai found himself about to respond when she withdrew with a gasp.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean t-to-"

Elena was silenced by Kai's lips against hers once again. She moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around Kai's neck to bring him closer to her.

The warmth of Kai's inviting mouth caused electricity to shoot through Elena's body her body was pressed to Kai's as their lips moved greedily against each others. Elena didn't notice they were moving until her back was pressed firmly against the wall by Kai.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, she knew this was wrong. That she was betraying Damon but right now, right here she couldn't bring herself to care she could only focus on Kai's lips moving heatedly against her eager ones and she was okay with that.

Elena ground her hips closer to Kai earning a slight moan from the witch; it was a few seconds later that Kai took the lead in pulling away.

"Elena we can't do this." Kai groaned out, stepping back from Elena.

Elena looked baffled as she stuttered out a "W-what?"

Kai sighed, turning his head away for a brief second. Did he want this, yes he really did but he knew right when they were done Elena would just push him away and make up lame excuses about why they should forget about it. And honestly that was really starting to piss him off.

"You said it yourself Elena." Kai shrugged with a faint sigh. "You have a boyfriend who you claim to love."

"I do love him." Elena defended weakly.

"Then what the hell are you doing here with me?" Kai said, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

Elena was quiet for a moment before glaring at him. She made an attempt to walk away but found herself being blocked by Kai.

"Move." She demanded angrily.

"You didn't answer my question." Kai stated. "If you love your vampire boyfriend so much, why are you throwing yourself at me-?"

"I am not throwing myself at you." Elena scoffed.

"God Elena why can't you just admit it." Kai laughed. "Just admit that you feel something more than hate for me."

"How can I say something that isn't true-?"

"Said the person who was literally not 30 seconds ago grinding herself against me." Kai said with a slight smirk but there was anger in his eyes as he stared at the brunette.

"Screw you." Elena ground out rushing out of the room, leaving Kai to himself.

* * *

It was approximately 20 minutes later that Kai realized that he had been a dick to Elena. Elena had stayed in Joe's room since she walked away and Kai remained in the living room.

He knew that he had been a little of a jerk to her, Hell he knew it when he was talking to her earlier but he honestly couldn't help it, Elena claims to love her little boyfriend and then continues to taunt with him.

He shouldn't care though, right? It's not like he actually had feeling for her, right?

Wrong. Kai knew he was being in denial about it. He did feel something for Elena, what? He wasn't actually sure yet. He knew that he felt jealous over Elena's boyfriend, Damon. What kind of name is Damon anyway?

Sucking in his pride, he decided to go and speak to Elena, Walking closer to the room he knocked on the door but when there was no response he pushed it open.

"Elena-"

The first thing Kai noticed was Elena's red tear streaked eyes as she sat hurdled on the bed. It instantly caused more guilt to flood into his body; she instantly attempted to wipe her eyes.

"What do you want Kai?" Elena asked weakly, sniffling.

Kai opened his mouth but nothing came out. He hesitated before taking a place at the tip of the bed.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass." He mumbled under his breath quickly earning a quick laugh from Elena.

"Your right though Kai, I was throwing myself at you-"

"You weren't"

"I was." Elena stated strongly. "And I shouldn't be and I don't know why I did...I should be the one apologizing I was the one being a whore."

By the time, she finished she was crying again and Kai just shifted uncomfortably.

"Well it wasn't like i didn't enjoy it." Kai said with a half smile causing Elena to let out a half chuckle.

There was a couple moment of silence before Elena's eyes widened.

"The tombstone, it's here."

Kai nodded with a smile. "It's here."

Elena smiled back, wiping her eyes. "So you can get us out of here, right?"

Kai hesitated before responding. "I can...not exactly right now though."

"Why not?" Elena rushed out to ask, a look of confusion on the vampires face.

"Well you know bringing the stone kind of took a bit of a toll on my powers. And I'll need to be fully charged before being able to do the spell to bring us back..."

"How long?" She asked a frown now on her face.

Kai shrugged. "Probably by tomorrow...It's...4:00pm now so yeah probably tomorrow morning."

Elena nodded with a sigh, at least which was a good thing by tomorrow they would both be out of here.

"I don't know..." Elena mumbled more to herself.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Don't know what?"

Elena cleared her throat before responding. "Earlier after uhh… the kiss you asked me what the hell was I doing there with you if I loved Damon, and I honestly I don't know Kai...I just don't know."

"Me either." Kai responded after a couple of seconds. "How about I make you a deal Elena."

"I swear to you that I won't make any more advances towards you..." Kai said after she didn't respond.

Elena raised an eyebrow with a faint smirk."Really?"

Kai nodded. "Really. I'll let you make the next move."

Elena sighed. "Kai there won't be a next move-"

"Shhh." Kai glared. "You make the next move. When you can finally get it through that stubborn little mind of yours that you feel something other than complete hate for me, then I'll be waiting for your next move."

"I don't see you admitting anything Kai." She said with a scowl but almost immediately regretted it when a smirk came to his face.

"I think I've made it pretty clear how I feel about you Elena." Ka laughed.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You said you liked me."

Kai thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "That's more than I've felt for anymore in my whole life, you should feel flattered."

Elena glared at him but couldn't help her lip from twitching up.

"Okay fine." Kai sighed dramatically. "I really really like you."

Elena couldn't hold the bubbly laugh that escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes trying to ignore the warmth then went through her body at his words.

Kai hesitated before speaking again. "I really am sorry about basically calling you a whore."

Elena sighed with a reassuring smile. "It's fine Kai, we both apologized so it was both of our faults."

"Still is there anything I can do to make it up to you..." He smiled.

Elena remained silent for a moment. "This might sound really rude or like him mad at you when I'm not but could you maybe...leave me alone today...I just really need time to myself to think...clear my head.

Kai frowned intently feeling his mood damper but nodded regardless. "Yeah, of course." He cleared his throat before getting up.

Elena smiled. "Thank you Kai."

He nodded before exiting the room.

* * *

Elena had been in her room- Well Joe's room by herself for what felt like a couple hours. Kai kept his word and left her alone. She didn't even know if he was still in the house or not. His thoughts had been racing ever since he had left.

She didn't know why she had kissed Kai earlier, Okay that was a lie she did know why she kissed him she kissed him because she wanted to...Kissing him made her feel this spark that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She knew it was wrong, that she should think of him as a abomination as a bad person for killing his family and he would probably kill the rest of his siblings when they got out of here but she couldn't find it in her to hate him…and yeah should could blame it on a lot of things, missing Damon, him being the only other person here, Kai obviously being very attractive but she knew that those weren't the reasons...or at least not the only reasons.

She loved Damon. She did. But honestly lately...since coming here or maybe even before she has been questioning whether she was IN love with him...God she even felt guilty thinking that.

She tried to make herself believe that when she returns home to the real Mystic Falls everything will go back to normal…she will return to Damon and everything will be okay again. What about Kai? What is he going to do once he returns to the real world? Kill his siblings? Be a psychotic murderer? He'll probably forget about her...

But that is tomorrow, what about today? Did she really want to spend the rest of her vampire existence regretting not doing anything? Just ignoring these obvious feeling that she has?

It was in that moment that she finally admitted to herself that she did feel something for Kai and it wasn't hate or anger it was actually feelings.

Making a decision the brunette sits up hastily from her spot on the bed. She quickly enters the bathroom removing her clothes she steps into the shower her decision already made for her.

It was just about an hour later that Elena walked out of the bedroom in just a way to short towel, Her hair blow-drying into slight waves.

She couldn't really decide if this was a bad or a good idea, but it felt right so who the hell cares?

When Kai saw her his eyes widened as a curious look went onto his face.

"Elena-"

That was all he was able to get out before Elena walked closer to him and smashed her lips to his in a rushed kiss, He responded without hesitation, And when she finally pulled back after a couple of seconds Kai had his eyes wide with disbelief and possibly some hope.

"What is this?" Kai said, a faint smirk coming to his lips but she could see the real look of confusion on his face

"It's me admitting that I don't only feel hate for you." Elena responded with a smile before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**_

_**-Amber**_


	19. We're Back

It was the next day that Elena was fully rested and happy to be going back home to see her friends and family. Last night had been amazing and she didn't feel guilty about it. After she had confessed to Kai that she 'liked him' they had had a very intense kissing session, they didn't sleep together though, Elena was still technically with Damon and she had no idea what exactly she was planning on doing when she got back and was able to see Damon but right now it this moment she was happy and that's all that really matters even though this situation confused her beyond belief, What where they, she and Kai? He had told her that he really liked her. What did that mean? Did he want a relationship with her? Or was he planning on leaving-or worse killing her as soon as they got back home. She still hadn't forgotten about his plan to kill the rest of his siblings and became leader of the Gemini coven.

"So basically I just channel the rock well holding your hands and well both be zapped back home?" Kai stated as more of a question.

Elena nodded slowly, biting her lip. "Yeah I think so..."

Kai nodded, seemingly accepting her reassurance, there were a couple moments of silence where Elena shifted from side to side on her feet before speaking again to Kai, who was setting up everything for the spell.

"So...What's going to happen once we get back?" Came her hesitant question.

Kai raised an eyebrow, stopping what he was looking at to let out a huff of breath and turned to face her. "What do you want to happen when we get back?"

It was a simple question a question that Elena wanted to answer-that she should be able to answer but she found herself not being able to let any words out. She didn't know what was going to happen just like she didn't know what she wanted to happen.

"I don't know." She admitted with a sigh. "What do YOU want to happen when we get back?"

Kai seemed to hesitate much like she did and Elena realized that this was the first time since the first few days that she got her that they were talking about what Kai had told her, that he wanted to kill the Gemini coven, his siblings and merge to become the leader, Did he still want to do that? Would he stop if Elena asked him not to?

"I'm going to do what I planned on doing when I got out of here." He told her honestly. "I'm going to kill the people who locked me up in here, Get my revenge and become the leader of my coven-"

"By killing your sister." Elena muttered under her breath with a sigh.

He nodded. "They deserve it Elena. I know you don't understand that and that's fine but they DO deserve it."

Elena didn't say anything, she knew that she wasn't going to half to change this but she couldn't help but feel bad about it, she didn't think of Kai as a monster, not anymore she's not sure if she ever really did but was exactly was she doing by letting him out when there was an obvious reason why he was locked up in here? Was it selfish for her to actually want him out of this hell world too? Was it wrong of her to release this kind of...evil into the world once again?

Kai let out an inaudible sigh when he saw Elena deep in thought with a frown and he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of guilt, he wasn't lying when he said that he 'liked' Elena but he wasn't going to just forgive his family for locking him up in here, for betraying HIM. He couldn't and he wouldn't, not even for Elena.

He walked closer to her and smiled. "How about we stop talking about this for now."

Elena smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around him neck and bringing him into a kiss, And just then her mind was made up, Yes it was selfish and yes it was wrong but she didn't care, she wanted to go home and she wanted Kai to go with her.

"Ready to go home?" Kai asked with a smirk once they parted.

Elena smiled instantly and nodded. "More than you could ever believe."

Kai and Elena were both in a circle that was full of candles, Silas' tombstone in between them.

"You ready?"

Elena nodded but then abruptly stopped. "You're sure that you can do this right? It won't..Almost kill you like last time?"

"Why Elena are you worried about me?" Kai smirked teasingly.

Elena remained silent so Kai lets out a sighed, squeezing her hands slightly. "I'll be fine."

"Promise?" She asked with a twitch of a smile.

"Promise."

Kai wasn't lying he really did think that he could do this, he was fully juiced up and he had done bigger spells than this before so he didn't see why it would be an issue.

"Will we be here when we come back? In this house in the...Real world?" she asked.

Kai nodded slowly. "Yeah I think so, I mean it would make sense...Let's hope no one's home."

Elena smiled and nodded.

"Ready?" Kai asked.

She nodded again. Was she ready? Hell yes she was ready? "I'm ready."

He started chanting something that Elena couldn't really understand and Elena copied him and shut her eyes. She was actually going back to the real Mystic Falls. THEY were going back. She would get to see Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, and Stefan...Damon. She still didn't know what she was going to tell him _'Hey Damon I'm back oh and by the way well you where probably worrying to death about me i was making out with a murdering psychopath who liked me, oh and I think I'm might like him back'_ Yes she could not do that. Damon would react...Poorly, hell everyone would react poorly.

Elena was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Kai's chanting growing increasingly loud, or the wind that was magically appearing inside the room or that Kai was bleeding okay so he might have underestimated the spell and how much of a tiny towel in would take on him but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop now, not when they were so close if now for himself then for Elena so he didnt stop even when he knew what would happen if you continued.

When Elena opened her eyes they were in a field like place, all there was, was grass everywhere that kind of looked like the outside of Kai's home, Where were they? She thought Kai said they would be in his old home like where they did they spell?

It wasn't until she saw a few cars go by a few miles forward that a big smile settled on her face.

"Kai-"

Elena cut herself short when she didn't see Kai in front of her.

"Kai!" She yelled, twirling around until she saw him. He was unctuous standing a few feet behind her.

She instantly flashed to him scanning for any sign of injury; he was bleeding from his ears, eyes and mouth… a lot.

Her instincts coming back to her she listened carefully and when she didn't hear that much of a heartbeat her eyes widened and she quickly bit into her wrist and held it to his mouth.

"Come on Kai wake up." Elena whispered brokenly, tears pricking at her eyes as she held her wrist close to his mouth.

He didn't wake up and after, a couple minutes Elena gave up letting out a sob of tears as she pulled her wrist away from his lips.

She closed her eyes tightly. Tears freely falling from her face as she cried into her hands. Kai was dead…He was dead- Kai was- breathing?

"See I told you. You were worried about me." Kai groaned letting out a painful sounding laugh, his eyes flickering open.

Elena's eyes widened as she looked to his smirking face, letting out a teary laugh of relief she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug which he hugged back to.

"I thought I told you to never do that again!" She mumbled furiously, clinging to him tightly.

"You're squishing me." Kai laughed and Elena immediately pulled back with a frown.

"Sorry, vampire strength." She muttered.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He smirked.

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes standing up and assisting him in his feat.

"Are you okay?" She asked him with a frown, her eyes scanning over his body.

He instantly nodded. "Yeah, it takes more than that to kill me."

She glared at him. "You would have been dead if i wouldn't have healed you...So just don't die in the next 24 hours..."

Kai rolled his eyes and nodded before looking around slightly confused and where his house was before realizing that it was probably cloaked.

"We're back." Elena smiled.

"We're back." Kai confirmed with an equal smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Amber :)**


	20. Mystic Falls

Kai and Elena were approximately an hour or so away from Mystic Falls, they had stolen a car..Well Elena had technically compelled them the car but regardless they now had a car.

"So what's the plan?" Kai asked her curiously, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Plan?" Elena repeated him. Her eyes moving away from the road to look at Kai.

"Yeah, you know, the thing that we're going to do once we arrive wherever the hell we are going." He smirked at her, rolling his eyes.

Elena shifted in her seat and kept silent for a moment before admitting. "...I dont have a plan."

Kai raised an eyebrow looking at her sceptically causing Elena to glare at him.

"Stop looking at me like there, what's your plan huh?"

Elena instantly regretted asking because somehow they always ended up here, With Kai telling her that he was going to go kill his siblings, merge with his twin sister and become the ruler or whatever of the coven so he can kill everyone who stabbed him in the back and honestly she shouldnt be surprised anymore by that being his answer, She has know since day one that that was his plan, It's not like he lied to her or manipulated her. He had never pretended to be someone who he wasnt but that's why Elena was even more shocked by his answer.

"I dont know."

She didn't respond.

* * *

Regardless of the fact that they didn't further discuss what their '_plan_' was they still needed to find out where the hell they were going.

After a _long _discussion between the vampire and witch they decided that a motel room.

"We seriously have to stay here? Why not just keep driving?" Elena said in disgust as she stared at the run down small motel.

"Because not all of us are vampires, Elena." Kai said. "Some of us have to sleep..And we still dont know really where we are going anyway."

Elena sighed and grabbed her single bag from the trunk before walking to the check in area where she was instantly greeted by an elderly woman at the front desk.

"What can I get for you dear?"

Elena instantly smiled warmly back at her. God, she really did miss _human _interaction.

"Just one room please, for the night."

The women was quiet for a moment, looking down at the clipboard in front of her.

"We have one room available. One queen sized bed will that be okay?"

Elena hesitated, side eyeing Kai who was wandering around before clearing her throat and nodding, it's not like she had a choice.

"Yeah that's fine." She smiled, still looking unsure.

The women smiled back at her. "That will be $68.98 for the night dear."

Elena's eyes widened as she relized that she had absolutely no money and opened her mouth to stutter out a response when she felt an arm go around her waist.

"Is there a problem honey." Kai said in a shockingly cute voice that really didn't suit him.

"Not at all." She said through clenched teeth, a fake smile on her face.

The women smiled brightly at them and cooed. "Oh dont you to make an adorable couple!"

Elena just glared at Kai but smiled at the women regardless.

Kai pulled her closer to him, a large grin on his face as he whispered into her ear.. "_Compel her_."

Elena clenched her jaw but her eyes stared straight ahead. Trying her best to keep her voice low and free of anger, she responded quickly. "I dont like compelling innocent people Kai."

"Too bad, either compel her or I will come up with a more.._Creative_ method to get rid of her."

Elena sighed shrugging off Kai's arm and coming closer to the women who looked confused, looking directly into her eyes she compelled her. "We already paid for the room. Forget you saw us here and give us the key..._Please_."

* * *

After getting into their room, which like the women said had one queen sized bed that looked way smaller than that, a single bathroom and a very small box shaped TV Elena was still quiet and angry.

"Come on are you seriously mad at me for asking you to compel someone." Kai laughed in disbelief.

Elena just glared at him, walking into the tiny bathroom. "One you did not ask me you told me and two I'm taking a shower."

Kai just rolled his eyes before shouting. "You're a vampire Elena compelling people is what you can do, right? Why not use it."

Elena sighed and slammed the door shut.

* * *

She closed her eyes tightly and she ran a hand through her hair.

She needed to go see Damon.. She needed him to know that she was alive and back.

The guilt hit her hard when she thought of what he must have been going through, believing that the love of his life was dead and what was she doing? Living with a sociopath in technically his house? And that she actually...Likes him?

Her mood lightened up as she thought of the good side, she was going to get to see Caroline and Bonnie. And Jer and Alaric.

Alaric would be an enhanced vampire, right? She knew that he had passed through the barrier and came back to life, that was good, he deserved to have a nice lifee of his own.

And Caroline..Did she go back to school? Was she happy? Did she and Stefan finally stop skidding over the obvious chemistry between them?

Was Bonnie happy? She honestly hoped so. After all it was Bonnie who had told her how to leave the prison world.

Was Jeremey okay without her? Was he still in Mystic Falls? Was Matt with him?

She couldn't wait to find all of this out and to think that by tomorrow she would be back in Mystic Falls with Kai.

The rest she would just have to sort out later, right now she just really needed a shower.

* * *

Kai was humming quitely when Elena came out of the bathroom about a half hour later dressed in a different pair of clothes, her hair was slightly damp and she still seemed to pretty upset with him considering she was glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes as she stuffed her old clothes into her bag.

"We're going to Mystic Falls." Elena told him, crossing her arms in front of the bed that Kai was lying on, leaving no room for discussion.

Kai raised and eyebrow, looking unmoved at this, He had already guessed that the brunette vampire would want to go there so it didnt suprise him. "Why is that?"

Elena sighed, narrowing her eyes trying her best to stay calm and not snap at the witch in front of her. "Because that's where Damon is and all of my _friends _and my _family _who I haven't seen in a very long time."

Kai was rather silent for a moment, faking to consider this for a moment. "I dont know I mean I have been stuck in that prison world that took place in Mystic Falls for ways to long, I'm kinda sick of it."

Elena shrugged, pursing her lips together. "Too bad that's where I'm going. Feel free to go your separate way Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes and got off the bed, walking closer to Elena who subconsciously took a step back. "I honestly thought we were past the hostility, Elena."

Elena sighed fainly and looked up to meet Kai's eyes. "Well you're making if very difficult _not to be_ hostile with you Kai."

Kai smiled and let out a silent laugh, thinking for a minute before nodding. "Yeah that's probably true."

There was a time of silence before Elena muttered out a response that Kai barely heard it was so low. "How are you feeling?"

Kai looked mildly surprised as she shrugged and responding in a confused voice. "I'm fine..How are you..?"

Elena let out a laugh, uncrossing her arms. The anger drained from her face. "That's not what I mean Kai..You almost died...Once agian."

Kai shrugged and waved it off. "And yet I'm still here."

"Because I saved your life..Agian." Elena glared at him but was still smiling.

Kai nodded, admitting this. "Yeah. you did. Thanks for that by the way."

"So you're sure that you're okay?" Elena repeated, honestly looking quite concerned for Kai even though just a few minutes ago she was udderly pissed at him.

Kai nodded, smiling. "Yes Elena I'm fine, a bit hungry but I think that can wait until morning. I am very very tired though."

Elena nodded, feeling tired as well but looked confused for a second as she looked outside noticing it was now pitch black. "Did you notice that it was like morning when you did the spell that brought us back here? Now it's like 1AM-"

Kai nodded, cutting her off. "Yeah time moves a bit quickly during a spell between two different universes."

Hearing the sarcastic tone of voice he had Elena playfully glared at him before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and sitting down on the side of the bed closest to the door.

"So..." Kai asked after a couple of minutes of silence. "Mystic Falls?"

Elena smiled and confirmed with a smile. "Mystic Falls."

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! Do not forget to leave a review if you liked this chapter! :)**

**-Amber ❤**


	21. Second Thoughts

Elena could not for the life of her fall asleep. Not because she was _thirsty _not because she was excited to see what tomorrow would hold but because of the fact of who she was sharing a bed with in the small spaced motel room.

Kai was seemingly asleep considering Elena could hear his even breathing.

Thoughts were flowing through her head. She felt like she just couldn't get comfortable in the tiny sized bed.

And then there was the fact that as stupid as this may sound she wasnt used to sleeping next to someone who had a heart beat. Be it Stefan, Damon or even when she would have slumber parties with Care after she turned they would share a bed there would be nothing. barely noticeable breathing, that's it. No little _thump thump thump _beat after beat.

It's not that she minded it though, it was actually quite relaxing and if she were thirsty it would be _different_, it would certainly test the exhausted young vampire's control but like she, she wasnt.

What was going to happen tomorrow? Kai and her were going to Mystic Falls she knew that for sure. She hadn't decided who she would go see first. Stefan? Damon? Her brother? She didn't know.

Elena willed the thoughts out of her head, knowing she desperately needed some sleep she glanced over at Kai who was facing her with his eyes shut, his slow breathing evenly paced she allowed the beat of his heart sensitive to her vampire hearing help her fall asleep, and it did.

* * *

When Kai woke up the first thing that he noticed was the empty motel room.

"Elena." He breathed out, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

He went into ultimate panic mode, his mind thinking of the worst possible scenario as he rushed up from the bed, grabbing his t-shirt he got it about half way past his chest when the door opened, and a sunglasses wearing Elena walked in wearing a different outfit than yesterdays.

She smiled when she saw him, raising a curious eyebrow at his frazzled look. "Hey..Good morning."

"Where..Where the hell did you go?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together and pulling his shirt down all the way.

"Okay one your heart is beating way faster than normal and two I went to go and get something for me to eat." She held up a clear cup that was less than half full of a dark blood red liquid that he presumed to be blood and then a paper small bag. "And something for you, you're welcome by the way."

Kai let out a sigh and half laugh. "Yeah, okay, thanks."

Elena raised and eyebrow and when he reached for the bag she pulled it away, and then suddenly grinned. "You were worried about me."

Kai scoffed, instantly shaking his head. "No I wasnt. Give me the bag I'm starving-"

"Not until you admit that you were worried." She teased him, letting out a small laugh at the annoyed look on Kai's face.

"Okay haha I was a bit worried. Not about _you _particularly just worried that I would have to kill you for ditching me." He smirked at her.

Elena rolled her eyes, not believing him.

She gave him the bag that was filled with a few donuts and a bottle of pepsi, Elena began drinking from the blood that she compelled the the gas station women to give her, it was better than her feeding from the vein and it's not like she had hurt her so she didnt have a reason to feel guilty, plus she had only taken a tiny but, not even filling the cup half way, she would have got a bit more but a couple of teenagers walked in and she quickly fled.

Kai gratefully ate the food, knowing it would recharge his witch magic a bit quicker since most of it was sucked from him from doing such a big spell to get them back here, giant old rock or not, it drained him.._Mostly_.

After he rather quickly finished eating he sat and observed the brunette vampire as she drank from the blood filled gastation cup, it was gone very since it was barely even filled half way though, he could see the disappointed look in the vampire's face when it was gone still looking thirsty.

Kai moved from the small table in the motel room and walked up to her, offering his wrist.

She gave him a confused side glance. "What are you doing?"

"Well you're obviously still hungry, I'm not gonna let you starve." He rolled his eyes at her.

She seemed to actually consider it for a minute before shaking her head and pushing his offered wrist away gently. "No, I'm fine."

Kai didn't give in, moving his wrist back into place. "Come on Elena. You need it, quite _literally_."

"So do you." Elena glared at him, refusing. "You lost a lot of blood yesterday-"

"And you healed me so I'm fine." He said, sighing. "And plus, like you said you _healed _me so I owe you one anyway.

Elena wanted to say no again but Kai didnt seem like he was going to let this go anytime soon, and he was right she was still thirsty so she gave him, taking his wrist in her hand she allowed her vampire featured to show, glancing up at Kai once who was staring at her, she didnt hesitate further before sinking her fangs into his wrist.

He barely flinched when her fangs penetrated his wrist directly on the vein, She was right though it did hurt more on the wrist then it had on the neck but still is wasnt terrible, he took a moment to wonder who would have fed on her for her to know that, probably her seemingly dick of a boyfriend, or hopefully future ex-boyfriend.

She pulled away about half a minute later with a hiss, she never really prided herself on her good self control but she had to acknowledge that it was way more difficult when she had not fed on a human in a long time besides for Kai.

Elena's formally red, veined eyes turned back to their normal shade of light brown, her fangs retracted, and she wiped down the bit of blood that had gone passed her lips.

"Thanks." She said sounding thankful, smiling at him.

Kai smiled back and nodded, holding his only slightly bleeding wrist in his hand. "No problem."

Elena cleared her throat and moved past Kai, she through the empty cup in the garbage before sighing and grabbing her black bag that was underneath the bed and put the pile of yesterdays clothes in there as well as her toothbrush.

Kai excused himself to take a quick shower before they left, much to Elena's dismay, she wanted to get to Mystic Falls as soon as possible and it was already 11:00am, and they were still about an hour away.

* * *

Shortly after Elena was leaning against there stolen car that now had the top down, looking slightly annoyed at how long Kai was taking to get showered and dressed and she was honestly about to go in their and kick his ass when he walked out of the motel room.

"Okay _seriously_ Kai it has been.." She paused to look at her watch. "An hour and a half."

Kai smirked and rolled his eyes. "Did you _really _time me?"

"Shut up and get in the car." She declared in a faux sweet voice that held annoyance but no real anger at the witch in front of her.

"Hey, I'm sorry that it takes time to look this good."

Elena rolled her eyes and got in the driver's seat of the car. Kai got into the passenger seat before she started the car.

Elena let out a calming breath, a smile coming to play at her lips.

It was about 15 minuets laters that Elena was tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio when Kai suddenly shut it off causing Elena to silently glare at him as the witch who just stared straight ahead, seemingly deep in thought.

10 minutes later Elena found herself getting worried. Kai was never and she meant NEVER this silent for this long which may sound like she was exaggerating but she honest to god wasnt.

"Kai?" Elena asked gently, glancing away from the road for a minute to look over at him, once again he was still just staring straight ahead onto the long road, like he was a different world, no pun intended.

"Kai!" Elena repeated, a little bit louder this time to check and see if he had heard her or not, when he didn't respond she took one hand off the wheel and slapped him in the back of the head slightly too hard because of her vampire strength.

Kai instantly flinched, knocked out of thought, he looked at the brunette accusingly, not really looking angry just confused.

"What?" Elena said in a higher pitched voice that normal, trying her best not to laugh. "You were like _daydreaming_."

"So? Kai said, laughing. "It's _day _and I felt like _dreaming_."

Elena chuckled and shook her head, looking back at the road for about a minute before talking again.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" She asked him curiously, subcotiously leaning more towards him.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kai smirk. "None of your business."

Elena faked as if he was insulted but really she wasnt. "You are in my car so it is my business."

Kai snorted. "Okay this is _not _your car you know."

Elena shrugged, smiling at Kai. "Tehcincally it is now."

Elena didn't push further on why Kai appeared to be in deep in thought, the rest of the ride wasnt as silent as the first 25 minutes which Elena actually enjoyed.

* * *

It was when they were about 20 minutes away from Mystic Falls that Elena stopped at a gas station for fuel.

"40 dollars on pump 3 please." Elena smiled at the cashier as she handed over the money in cash that had been left in the compelled car they had technically stolen.

Elena was about to walk out the store when she heard a laugh. Normally she wouldn't think twice about this but it sounded so familiar, like something that she had heard many times before.

Her mind is getting the best of her she turned around she instantly came to tears at what she saw.

_Caroline _

She let out a shaky breath. Tears stinging her eyes as she stared at the wavy haired bubbly blonde who had just walked into the store with somebody that she didn't recognize.

"Care." She whispered before she could stop herself but instantly regretted it as the blonde whipped her head around, the blondes vampire hearing getting the best of her she began looking around the store.

* * *

""You okay?" Liam Davis, a boy in one of Caroline's class' asked her, looking concerned at the heart broken look on her face.

"What?" Caroline snapped her head back to Liam, looking away from the blur she thought she saw. "Yeah, um yeah I'm- I'm okay, why?"

Liam still looked concerned. "You kinda just zoned out looking around the store? Is everything-"

"I'm fine." Caroline said, faking a happy voice and a smile, not ready to admit that she swore on her mother's life that she just heard her deceased best friends voice clear as day, whispering her name. She gave the store another look around but just like before saw no one but Liam and the male cashier.

She gulped and pushed back her tears at the memory of her best friend, of Elena and continued onwards like she had been doing for what seemed like so long.

* * *

Kai was just about to start pumping the gas when well leaning against the drivers side of the car he saw Elena rush out of the gas station, looking behind her steadily twice, looking worried before using her vampire speed and suddenly she was in front of Kai, pushing him away from her door and ushering him to the passenger side of the car.

"What- Elena what the hell are you-"

"Get in the car Kai!" Elena yelled in a hushed voice, getting into the car at vampire speed after Kai had barely even sat down. His door not even closed yet she drove off rather quickly.

"Okay, are you ready to tell me what the hell that was about?" Kai raised an eyebrow at Elena who was just staring at the road. Her eyes looking a bit puffy and her hands clenched to the steering-wheel like her life depended on it.

"I.." Elena paused, not really sure what to say. "I saw someone I knew.."

Kai didnt look satisfied with the answer and actually looked pretty confused. "So? I thought that the whole point, go back to Mystic Falls and become one big happy family with your little friends-"

"Shut up Kai!" Elena hissed at him, her vampire features itching to come out.

Kai actually did shut up for a few minutes and Elena felt a tinge of guilt tug at her heart as she sighed.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, meaning it honestly. "I just..I dont know I mean I saw Caroline and I wanted nothing more than to run up and hug her, tell her I'm here that- that I'm not dead, but I just- I just couldn't! I mean I froze and then she turned around and I just left.."

Elena was crying by the time she finished, hastily trying to both drive and wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Pull over, Elena." Kai said in an authority like voice, leaving no room for her to disagree as she pulled the car over on the empty road.

She shut off the car, and leaned back, letting the tears go down her cheeks.

She felt Kai shift a bit closer to his side of the car, he definitely couldn't have been used to a girl breaking down in front of him.

"Have you ever considered Elena that maybe you dont want to go back home?" Kai asked, his voice the softest she had ever heard it, obviously not meaning to upset her further.

Elena looked at him, red eyes from crying, a confused look on her face as she shook her head.

"What? No. Of course I want to go home. I need to go see my friends Kai. They need to know that I'm not dead!"

Kai rolled his eyes, sighing. "Your little boyfriend and your witchy friend are the ones who contacted you to get the rock and come back, I'm guessing that she already knows that you are back-"

"No." Elena shook her head. "Care seemed surprised when she heard my voice, like she was hearing someone from the dead, she could not have known-"

"Then your boyfriend obviously didn't want a couple of your _friends_ to know." Kai muttered into a breath of air.

Elena looked at him, pursing her lips. "What exactly are you accusing Damon of Kai?"

Kia shrugged. "Nothing at all 'Lena, I'm just looking at the facts."

Elena looked away at Kai and back at the empty road, she stayed quiet for what felt like a little too long.

"They need to know I'm alive Kai." Elena's voice broke, sounding like it held a bit of guilt to it.

"Then let's go." Kai said simply, shrugging his shoulders but smiled gently when Elena didn't re-start the car, nor move.

"Can-" Elena cleared her throat. "Can you take over driving?"

"For 20 minutes?" Kai raised an eyebrow but at the almost dead look of Elena just staring forward he nodded regardless.

Elena was already out of the car and to his side at vampire speed.

Kai rolled his eyes and took his time getting out the passenger's seat earning a glare from Elena that he was actually happy to see instead of her either being upset or emotionless looking.

He got into the driver's side and started the car, looking over at Elena before he did so. She had her eyes closed and her head leaned against the seat.

Kai sighed and began driving.

* * *

"Damon!" Caroline called as she entered the Salvatore's house without knocking, crossing her arms and screaming out for Damon one more time before she saw him walking down the stairs, bourbon in his hand, His black shirt unbuttoned and seemingly a bit ruffled just like his black hair was.

"What do you want Blondie?" Damon sighed, seeming that he couldn't care less about what she could want.

Caroline glared at him. "I need to talk to you and Stefan-"

"Dear little Bro hasnt been here in weeks, Barbie." Damon rolled his eyes.

Caroline looked a little shocked at this information causing Damon to smirk.

"Are you and Stefy not buddies anymore Care-Bear?"

"Would you shut the hell up Damon!" Caroline snapped, sighing and feeling very annoyed, pushing back her questions she wanted to ask about Stefan and remember that she was there for a reason.

"I heard her." Caroline said, her voice suddenly low.

Damon raised an eyebrow, taking a chug of his bourbon before asking. "Who did you hear? Are you hearing voices Blond-"

"Damon!" She hissed, moving forward and taking the bottle from him.

"Hey-"

"I heard Elena." She said, her voice higher than before, emotions on her face as she watched Damon's face go from playfulness to sadness to serious furious anger.

"Get. Out." He suddenly said, not surprising Caroline.

"Did you hear me Damon?" She laughed. "I swear to God I heard her! You said a couple weeks ago that you and Bonnie thought there was a chance and that you tried to contact her- I heard her-"

Before Caroline could realise what was happening Damon had grabbed her by her neck and slammed her to the wall.

"I said to get out-"

"Damon-"

"No." Damon growled, pressing harder at the blonde's neck. "Elena is DEAD Caroline, okay? I was in denial and thought there was a chance she wasnt, but SHE IS. Bonnie checked every plane on the freaking planet and she said that she could not find her!"

Damon let go of her neck, grabbing the bottle from the blondes grasp.

Caroline coughed a few times, scowling at her. "You said you saw her!"

"I thought I did." He said, releasing her instantly. Grabbing the bottle from the blonde and taking another long sip, a look of pure sadness washed over his face. "I saw it because that's what I wanted to ask Caroline! Bonnie channeled me to attempt to see if there was a shot- just a little chance that she was alive! I thought I saw her..It felt so real, she felt so real. I told her what Bonnie said, that there was a way to bring her back if she was where we thought..It wasnt real though Care. None of it was real-"

The empty bottle of bourbon cracked loudly against the wall, anger overcoming Damon's sadness.

"It was all in my head, I saw what I needed to see, what I was desperately hoping I would see.."

Caroline said nothing for a minuet. Her eyes watering. "And Bonnie said there was no chance that it could have been-"

"No Care." Damon said, his voice hushed to a husky whisper. "It wasnt real."

"Maybe.."

"SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN BACK!" Damon exploded, yelling at the upset blonde. "Even if there was a slight chance! Just a tiny one that it was real! That Bonnie was wrong! She would be back! She would have known how to come back! IT'S BEEN 2 WEEKS!"

"Bonnie said that if it would have been real, like we both thought it might have been. She would have been back. She's not, because she's dead."

Caroline was crying silently, her head looking at the ground and her arms hanging at her sides, not willing herself to believe what she feared she already knew. Seeing the emotional wreck of anger that was Damon she almost instantly felt sorry for him, finally realizing that she wasnt the only one who lost someone important-

A sudden bang coming from upstairs caused Caroline to flinch and look up and Damon's eyes to instantly meet the upstairs staircase.

Caroline's eyes went from sadness and pity towards Damon to instant disgust and a bit of anger. "Is someone up there Damon?!"

The look of shame that passed over Damon's face as well as the silence gave her the answer she didn't want to hear.

She scoffed, giving him an angry look. "And to think I actually felt sorry for you."

The blonde vampire walked right past him, purposely bumping into his shoulder hard as she went straight to the front door.

Damon sighed a few minutes after Caroline had left, walking over the his table he poured himself another drink, taking a sup he closed his eyes tightly and held onto the glass to where is almost broke.

His heart felt heavy, guilt, sadness, grief all mixed together with the strong alcohol caused a burn in his heart where the love of his life once was.

He shook his head, sat down the glass and walked back up to his bedroom. Elena Gilbert was dead. No amount of deniel or sadness would ever change that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**

**-Amber ❤❤**


End file.
